Like a clock whose hands are sweeping
by Vidicon666
Summary: A continuation of The Windmills of your mind. Buffy Summers hears about a slayer of yesteryear and continues developing her relationship. Oh, and she saves London town. B/W, D/X
1. Chapter 1

_**Like a clock whose hands are sweeping**_

**Warning: ****Minor character death**

**This story contains references (again)**** to HM Queen, Elizabeth II of Great Britain and the Commonwealth. **

**The primary setting is Buffy, with crossovers to the Wombles (mentioned only) and six other copyrighted settings. (And another mentioned only). I claim ownership of none of these and humbly apologize to any who are offended. Please bear in mind I write mostly for my own amusement. So multiple crossovers.**

**This is the second installment in this series, very few Wombles but I wanted this one out of the way to lay some ground work and firmly establish my AU. **

**Full disclaimer at the end.**

Buffy Summers was sleeping, her breathing even and her face peaceful. She had been sleeping for twelve hours and showed no immediate sign of waking up. As far as the redhead in bed with her could piece together it was her first meaningful sleep in days, and possibly her first peaceful sleep in years. She herself had been run less ragged than the Slayer but she'd still had an emotional time. She snuggled down again in Buffy's warmth and went back to sleep. The last thing she saw was Mr. Gordo sitting on Buffy's nightstand.

When she woke up three hours later Buffy's hand had moved to Willow's breast and her thumb was resting on her nipple. Buffy's leg was trapping hers. Willow found the Slayer's face in repose to be endearingly cute. But she had to go to the bathroom and she wriggled out from under her hopefully girlfriend-to-be and went into the bathroom. She washed, dressed and headed back into the bedroom, expecting Buffy to wake up. Instead the blonde was still sleeping, Willow's pillow firmly clasped in her arms. Willow stifled a giggle and placed the _Teresa_ shirt next to Buffy's face. Buffy's slight frown disappeared and one small, fine boned hand dragged the shirt closer, taking a deep breath before settling back into sleep. Willow blinked.

*Wow…she really must've been exhausted.* She smiled indulgently and went to the kitchen to find something to eat.

Ten minutes later she had thrown out a small amount of greens, two one liter packs of milk that smelled of socks, and had quarantined a box of cornflakes left by a previous inhabitant that had been colonized by something she first thought was demon but turned out to be a rather intriguing purple fungus. The only other food related items she'd found in the apartment was a box of solidified powdered cacao and three apples. She'd had one and decided to go shopping. She had no shopping bag…not even in her own apartment and most of the shops she frequented would be closed. She sighed; penning a quick note to Buffy and putting it on the table she left the apartment and the building, walked down the street to the Council offices and absentmindedly greeted the Slayer on guard in the Foyer.

She took the stairs and went into her temporary office. With her departure from Rio and residence in London the Department of Wicca was in uproar. She was officially its head but had left most of the day to day running to her subordinates before, since administering the South American office took most of her time. Now that Vi was running things down there she had time to work on training Council Wicca and on dealing with the Covens. In her firm opinion those needed shaking up too.

She entered her office and sat at her desk. She thought it likely that they'd eat out or order in tonight. She didn't feel like cooking anyway if she was honest. She felt like cuddling and hugging and kissing and maybe a bit of petting, but not cooking. She picked up a report on her desk and blinked.

Reports of a large chrono-flux magical explosion in the East End, but that would take a lot of research… And if it involved time travel she'd need to investigate that herself and she would need a back up Slayer…She smiled. Something else drew her attention…yes, that might interest Buffy and get them away from the inquisitiveness of their friends. Scotland was not her favourite place, and the Castle school they kept there for Slayer training was nearby but they did need to renegotiate anyway and having two Council members go there and not the Old Council's annoying legal representative...it would show things had changed, show their good will. She sighed. That would've to wait, if someone was messing with time…

She rose and marched to Giles' office. She went into the ante room and Meredith waved her on. If he had no appointments the inner circle was allowed to walk in on Giles whenever they wanted to. It kept him from brooding and allowed them to get him out to lunch.

Giles was reading a report marked Petrograd. "Willow!" He rose. "You look…rested. Dawn told me you waited up for Buffy?" He sounded anxious.

"Yup. She's still sleeping. Giles, we've had a Chrono flux and if someone's time traveled or something's been displaced…I need to be there, and I need a Slayer as back up."

He nodded, understanding immediately. "Of course. Who do you want? Kelly and Uma are both good, and remember you can always call in a strike team if needed."

"Buffy."

Giles sighed and took of his glasses. "Buffy wants to go to Petrograd…"

"Send Uma and a load of newbies, Olga and Natalya are more than up for some extra training and it will help them clear the streets and those pesky subway tunnels if they have larger teams. Buffy is good, but she's only one person."

"I can't order Buffy, Willow…she's the co-Chairman…I can ask her but I fear she will refuse."

"I doubt it. We had talk yesterday Giles, and we worked out a lot of things. I'll ask her, if you have no objection." She hesitated. "And we both need a bit of spending money. Neither of our apartments is all that well furnished…"

Giles perked up. "You're thinking of staying? And she is as well?"

"I think making London our base is quite likely. I like it here and I can probably convince Buffy. She's been very lonely Giles." She said the last bit sadly.

Giles winced. "I know; I didn't help with that. God I'm a pratt."

"Just a bit of one." Willow smiled whimsically. "So…money?"

Giles glared at her. "No. You both receive an active executive salary; with field bonus and neither of you spend much. I furnished my own apartment, so can you."

Willow snapped her fingers. "Drat." Then she winked again and smiled. "Worth a try!" Giles sighed.

"Well can we have the Insleyfarne job after? Just to get away for a bit?"

Giles gave her a look. "You are volunteering to go to Scotland?"

Willow shivered. "Yeah I know…but you have to admit…Insleyfarne?"

Giles smiled. "I suppose it would be an excellent gesture of good faith. Very well."

"Good, we'll tack on a little R&R. Maybe do a little shopping in Edinburgh…"

Giles smile widened. "I thought you might. No work ethic you young people, always gallivanting off…"

Willow stuck out her tongue at him. "Well I'll go wake Buffy then. See you later." She left, humming leaving Giles to look after her thoughtfully. She packed some files and journals into a metal document case, filled in a requisition to deliver a number of older journals from the Deep archives to Buffy's flat and went home, carrying the case. She grabbed a handful of menus for take out from the front desk where they were kept for use by the Slayers if the kitchen munchies did not appeal to their after slaying hungries.

She walked into Buffy's apartment to see the blonde bent over, rummaging through the vegetable drawer, her pert panty clad derriere in the air and her sun bronzed back bare except for her tank top. She looked up at Willow and then down again. "I know I had celery…"

Willow grinned, this scene was familiar from their times in Sunnydale. "Had being the operative word…Another few hours and it might have started walking…"

Buffy wrinkled her nose. "Ugh…I wasn't gone that long…" She looked anxious. "Was I?"

"Giles says you weren't home for five days before we came to look for you…"

Buffy ran a hand through her hair. "Oh…I suppose that I did warrant the intervention."

"We were worried." Willow hesitated before setting the suitcase down, putting her hands on Buffy's hips, pulling her close, kissing her full on the lips and whispering in her face. "Hello honey, I'm home…"

Buffy reacted by grabbing her and fiercely kissing her back. Willow was pressed against the wall and felt Buffy's tongue start to explore while her hands roamed over Willow's back and sides, including the occasional soft squeeze on her buttocks. After a bit she pulled away and Buffy looked contrite.

"I'm sorry, I'm going too fast, but I've wanted to do that for so long…" Willow gently silenced her with a soft kiss.

"No prob, except that Slayer's have better breath control than witches." She took a deep breath. "B-but…" She saw Buffy's face fall and hurried on. "Kennedy and I fell into bed and Tara and I went very slow and I'd like something in the middle for us?" She looked at Buffy. "I-If you don't mind?"

Buffy relaxed, pressing against Willow lightly and kissed her lips. "Perfectly awesome." She frowned. "I do still get to kiss you?"

Willow giggled and licked her lips. "Oh yeah."

Buffy leaned in to kiss her again when her stomach grumbled loudly. Buffy blushed. "Errr…maybe food first…"

Willow grinned, pecking Buffy's lips again while reaching for her phone. "We're getting take out, you get to pick. I'll pay. Menus in my suitcase." Buffy smiled, opening the case. She quickly jotted down a number of meals and Willow gave her a look. Buffy shrugged.

"I wasn't eating very well while I wasn't sleeping…I can pay…"

Willow glared. "Oh no…I know exactly why you're ordering this much…this is a 'Buffy forgot to eat for at least three days binge'…and you know what we agreed upon when that last happened."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Yeah Wills, but Tara wouldn't let you spank me 'cause of girlfriend privileges…"Her eyes widened and she swallowed. "You wouldn't!"

"Watch me." Willow flipped open her phone and ordered the food while Buffy edged away from her. After placing the order Willow closed on Buffy. Buffy backed away.

"Willow…" She eyed the red head worriedly and her voice was plaintive.

"Buffy…ground rules…we take care of each other. If we neglect the basics, we talk…if we neglect the basics again…we're talking reckoning. Okay?"

Buffy blinked. "You said we?"

Willow swallowed. "I-I need to be reminded about…" She waved a hand. "Not doing everything by magic…keeping grounded. Not using magic for stupid, selfish things. And when I'm studying and researching and stuff, to eat as well. And going to bed."

Buffy glanced at her. "Didn't Kennedy do that?"

"No…s-she stopped pretty soon. She thought the magic was cool…"

"I see. Agreed." Willow extended a hand and Buffy shook it. Buffy suddenly looked uncomfortable. "So…ummm…you gonna do that now?"

Willow blinked. "Do what?"

"Ummm…reckoning?"

Willow looked at Buffy, still dressed in panties and tank top squirming slightly under her gaze. "Buffy…that was a joke."

"Oh. Ok then."

Willow gave her hopefully really soon to be actual girlfriend a thoughtful look. Kennedy had been quite…physical and domineering and a little too forceful on occasion. From what she knew about Buffy's preferences, mostly from late night confessions of dreams and boys in bedroom sleepovers and later in their dorm rooms she wanted someone gentle, who could be forceful when necessary, 'put on her resolve face' as Buffy had put it then, with an uncharacteristically serious expression. *Oookaay…that was before Tara and after Oz…she was hitting on me big time, hints broad enough to hit a barn door and I was being Miss Oblivious… *

Buffy had risen and picked up her camping bag. "I'll take a quick shower and change." She walked into the bedroom and Willow followed. Buffy looked back. "Want to wash my back again?"

"It was a joke then…but you've not been taking care of yourself young lady, I see way too many ribs and I can't have that now you are mine."

Buffy dropped the bag with a clatter and flushed. "Yours?"

"Mine." Willow closed the bedroom door and locked it. *One thing Sunnydale taught me, you never can have too much privacy…*

Willow sat on the bed and looked at Buffy. "I think you know what comes next…"

Dawn knocked on the door to her sister's apartment. She'd given Willow her key the day before, and she was worried. Neither Buffy nor Willow had talked to her or texted or anything since then. Dawn knew she was curious, that she took curiosity to a whole new level…And she knew it, and she knew it got her into trouble but she just had to know. And she even had an excuse, The Building was off limits to those not living there or explicitly invited and that included food delivery boys.

So Dawn was now carrying no less then three bags of take out. Large bags. Enough for a Slayer who hadn't eaten in three days. There was no answer so she put a bag down and tried the door. It was open and she walked in…

Buffy was sitting cross legged on the couch, wearing tight grey training pants and a loose black sweater, her feet were bare and a pile of old Watcher Journals were on the coffee table in front of her with one lying open on her ankles, her elbows were resting on her knees. Willow was on the opposite side of the low table, sitting on a seat cushion, her lap top in front of her and a menacing scowl on her face.

"Was every Head of the Council for the past fifty years a poop-headed idiot?"

Buffy grinned. "Well now, what has your knickers in a twist? You never swear."

"Just the way they write about people…Heya Dawn. Is that our food? And if so, why are you carrying it?"

"Delivery only comes to the foyer, and I thought you might prefer me to bring it rather than Ellen, who looked hungry."

"And you were being nosy." Buffy gave her an arch look. "Help me set the table." She rose to collect plates and silverware.

"So what're you looking at?"

"Events to do with time in the East India Docks. Reports of a repetitive and increasingly stronger Chrono-flux reported by the London Coven." Willow replied absent minded. "We're trying to locate any occurrences in the past to see if it is a something from the past or the future, if it's stationary or not and stuff like that."

Dan nodded. "Anyone dealing with time is heavy. So you're going in yourself?

"Yeah, I already put in an order for a Resikhian Urn in case it's a Granok demon." Her face fell at the memory of what the last time shifting Granok demon had done. Buffy's shoulders stiffened.

"Why's Buffy helping?"

"I prefer her to read the material as well, we're going in together and she is much better at research than she will admit to." She winked at Buffy who stuck out her tongue.

Buffy handed Dawn two plates. Dawn looked down at them, then up at Buffy, her eyes wet. "You want me to leave?"

"Don't you have plans for…err with Xander?"

Dawn nodded. "We're ordering pizza and were going to watch a movie on DVD…Buffy…we haven't had a Scoobie research party in a long time…" She looked pleadingly at her sister who looked at Willow. Willow gave Buffy a hopeful look and a very slight nod. Buffy smiled. "Then why don't we make it a real Scoobie party and crash on Giles?"

She picked up the take out and nodded at Dawn. "Help Willow with the books won't you? I'll just get this over to Giles' and have him set the table and come help carry."

She walked out and knocked on Giles' door. It was opened after a moment by her Watcher in a pair of jeans and an old cable knit sweater.

"Buffy? I-Is something wrong?"

"Nopes. We're having a good ol' Scoobie research party, and that means we invade your personal space."

"We are?"

"Yep. So why don't you set the table. You got any soda; I totally forgot to order any?"

Giles smiled shyly. "I've kept my fridge stocked, yes. I-I've been hoping…" Buffy suddenly realized that Giles had been lonely too…He'd bonded with all of them and they'd flown the nest, only landing occasionally, and now they were all here together. She grinned up at him.

"So, move! The Curry's getting cold."

He smiled and moved, but did not invite her in. She entered and he led her through the small hall into his living room.

She hadn't been in the apartment yet and she looked around as soon as Giles stepped aside. She chuckled. It was filled with books. She could see his private study as well, with a laptop on it. She sobered. There was a picture of Jenny and Giles, sitting under a tree in Sunnydale Park as a background. She winced. Giles followed her gaze. He gave her an affectionate shoulder hug.

"We've all suffered to keep the world safe Buffy. Sometimes all we can do is the best we can, and it may not always be enough. We are who we are."

He led her to his dining table, quickly clearing of the papers. Buffy noticed a long list.

"What's that?"

Giles sighed. "A list of Slayers…Slayers that were betrayed by the Watchers. How long they served…How and where they died…and why."

Buffy put her bags of food on the table. "Oh." She looked at the papers on the table and saw something that drew her interest. "And this one?"

Giles took off his glasses. "A list of ordinary people who fought with the Slayers who were also betrayed… Some of them while saving the world…because the Council would not share its power or relinquish its control."

Buffy ran a hand down the second list, just taking in the names…then it hit a location.

"Giles…what happened in the East India Docks…it just says unknown woman?"

Giles looked at the entry. "Ah, yes…I don't know…"

"Then we have to find out…if it involved magic…did Willow mention the Chrono flux?"

"Yes, yes she did. That's in the East India Docks? I'll check my references…"

"Plates first. I need to eat." Buffy's stomach grumbled. Giles grinned.

"Of course." He set the table quickly, removing bottles of soda from the fridge as well as pitchers of water and milk, which he drank with Curry. He also pulled out salad and Buffy winced. Giles was turning into a health freak in his old age. *Salad at a Scoobie party…good grief.*

Xander appeared carrying two pizza boxes and four tubs of Ben&Jerry's as well as Dawn's favourite sweater. Buffy smiled at that, the thoughtless kindness that was Xander, he knew Dawn got cold while researching and had brought the sweater. He didn't need to think about it, he's seen it, assimilated it and now acted upon it. Dawn and Willow followed him in, Dawn grinned at Buffy, put her books down, grabbed the Icecream and ran it to the freezer.

"Will, there's an event in the East India docks, not a slayer, unknown woman. 1977."

"Right. I'll get to it…after dinner." She gave Buffy a meaningful look; the slayer nodded quickly, a slight flush on her face.

"Of course." They unpacked the food and settled in to eat, discussing the possible repercussions of the meeting with the Wombles. Dawn had found a reference to a 'Wellington' in the her deceased predecessor's files but hadn't gotten round to contacting all the people in them yet, apparently he was a specialist on early London and the development of urban sprawls as well as some of the more nature oriented demons. Dawn had assumed he was human and was now rather hoping to meet him.

After dinner they cleared up, loading the dishwasher and freezing the few leftovers.

Willow sat at the table started investigating police files on her laptop while Dawn curled into Xander on the couch with a pile of Journals and Xander trawled the old newspaper archives and Giles read up on demons that manipulated time. Buffy studied the records on the place.

It was Xander who found the first clue. "Building destroyed in East India Docks, _Times _of 9th of November 1977. One likely victim, Ms. Emma Genevieve Knight, divorced daughter of the industrialist Sir John Knight. Apparently she was checking the place out as an investment opportunity and did not realize it was quite so rundown."

Giles nodded. "The area fell into decay after the War, before even; the docks were just too small to handle modern shipping. They were used by the military in World War 2 to build Mulberry harbours and…" Buffy sighed.

"Willow, you look in on the military side of things, any odd occurrences. Xander, can you see if you can find more about this building collapse? Dawn, you got anything yet? Otherwise I'd like you to help Will."

They nodded, Dawn getting out her own laptop. Buffy's actual research might not be the best, but she'd developed an uncanny ability to direct others. Giles thought it might be part of the Slayer package.

They worked for a bit longer and then Willow's tapping fingers fell silent. She looked up at Giles, eyes wide. "Ummm…Giles…they don't hand out George Crosses just to anybody, do they?"

Giles returned her look over his glasses. "Not usually no. It's rather rarer, percentage wise, than the American Medal of Honour."

"Oh…so this Ms Knight receiving one posthumously and secretly…that's significant, right?"

"Secretly…Willow, where are you reading this?"

"MI-5."

"Oh dear. Willow, kindly stop your hacking into the British secret service, I need to make a call…"

Giles rose and went into his office, closing the door. The Scoobies exchanged glances. It very rarely happened that Giles did not to make calls in front of them, which meant that it was probably one of the Council's secret contacts with the government. He came out again a few minutes later, blinking and looking quite pale.

"We're expecting a visitor. Err…could you all do me a favour and help me clean up around here a little?"

Buffy laughed. "God Giles, who's coming over, the Queen?"

"No, Her Majesty does not make house calls."

"So who is?"

"A General Lord Steed of Beresford." He started carrying books into his study, clearing spaces that had not been book free since he moved in to the apartment. "There are dust rags in the kitchen and can someone run a wet cloth over the mantle?"

The younger Scoobies exchanged looks. "Errr…Giles? Major freak out time here…"

"Buffy…this is an old fashioned British general…I really rather do not want him to comment on the state of my apartment."

Willow looked at Buffy. Dawn looked at Xander. And then they all started laughing.

Giles glared. "It's not funny!" He stalked into the kitchen and came out with a pile of rags. "Start cleaning. The younger Scoobies sighed but complied.

Twenty minutes later Ellen, the young Slayer on door guard duty called to announce the arrival of Mr. Steed and was told to let him up. Five minutes later the doorbell rang and Giles hastened to open the door. A dapper old gentleman in a stroller suit with a bowler hat and an umbrella with a whangee handle. His face was lined and he wore a short beard and moustache cut close to his face. His grey eyes twinkled. He waited for Giles to step aside and then entered. He took one look around the room and grinned.

"Looks like Eton on inspection day."

Giles flushed. "Harrow actually…"

Steed chuckled. "Indeed. We never insisted on too much spick and span while we were fighting across the beaches, I'm not going to make your life more difficult at this stage in my life." He took in the younger persons present with a mustering look. "Now are you going to introduce me to those lovely young ladies?" His gaze rested on Xander's eyepatch and he nodded at the young man. "And gentleman."

He gazed at each of the Scoobies thoughtfully as they were introduced. "Now it's not often that I get called in the evening for some sort of emergency… with an old Harrovian and a group of hardened veterans not yet thirty… so if anyone would like to explain this to me?"

Giles gestured at the most comfortable armchair. "If you please would take a seat Lord Steed. Would you care for refreshment?"

"Just Mr. Steed please, Mr. Giles. And tea please." The older man sat with slight stiffness. Giles poured him a cup of tea in a good china cup and sat down opposite. The Scoobies settled around the room.

"Mr Steed…" Giles took a sip of tea to fortify himself. "At this time there's a chrono flux occurring at a location on the former East India Docks…One of my associates discovered that a lady was given a Victoria Cross for services to the nation…posthumously…that to our minds is a bit too much of a coincidence."

Steed stiffened. "That information is highly classified. Before we continue this conversation I want to know who and what you are. I might be here at the behest of the Prime Minister but I'm no longer in active service and therefore not bound to obey the government's orders beyond the duties of a citizen."

"Of course…We are all employed by an institution called the New International Watcher's council…"

Steed stiffened and his eyes blaze. He half rose from his seat. Giles quickly spoke. "Mr. Steed…the organization you obviously know about is no more…the explosion which I'm sure you know about destroyed the Old headquarters building took out the Old Council leadership. We…" He gestured around the room "are the new leadership."

Steed looked around the room with new interest. "And how is the New different from the Old?"

Buffy stood up. "We run things now."

Steed lifted an eyebrow. "Highly encouraging no doubt. And the rest of business is as usual?"

Buffy picked up Giles' fireplace poker and bent it into pretzel. Giles scowled. "Dammit Buffy! That was handforged."

"Also ugly, I mean really Giles, what happened to good taste?"

"It was gift. From my aunt Theodora."

"Good grief. Did she hate you?"

Giles rolled his eyes. He turned to Steed. "I apologize for my Slayer's habit of destroying my property and talking about it in a derogatory manner. What Buffy meant was that the New Council is dedicated to the support of the Slayers and those they protect. And that we've left the old narrow-minded focus of the Council behind as well."

"So if a woman gave her life to save most of London…you'd not send a scathing letter to the Ministry to complain about her overstepping the boundaries of the Treaty of Canute?"

"Cnut. It's the Treaty of Elizabeth II now." Dawn spoke absentmindedly. Then her face blanched. "Xander…Ms. Knight, what was her name when she was married?"

Xander looked confused. "Peel, her husband was Peter Peel."

Dawn and Giles swallowed. "The Mrs. Peel clause…"

Steed looked form the one to the other. "Mrs. Peel clause?" Dawn rose and got a thin folder from Giles' book case, she rifled through it and handed it to Steed with slightly trembling hands. She quoted from memory.

"At all times will the Council respect the servants of the Crown and aid them in their just pursuit of the safety of the nation and its citizens and act towards them with the same courtesy and respect they themselves expect to be treated with. When a matter of the Unknown must be addressed the Council will have purview, in all other cases the Crown.

At such times when the boundaries of the Known and the Unknown are unclear, the Council and the servants of the Crown will cooperate fully to solve the matter swiftly and safely. At no time will either the Crown's servants or the members of the Council willfully endanger the others by withholding information, prevarication, action or inaction."

Dawn exchanged another look with Giles. "She…" she indicated the small painted portrait of the Queen Giles had kept on his wall since his first meeting with the monarch, "She dictated that one herself. And when we signed it…she put her finger on that one and she said, "That one's for you Mrs. Peel."

Steed ran his finger across the signature and the paragraph, his eyes suspiciously moist. "I always thought Her Majesty had a soft spot for Emma…"

He sat up straight. "Very well then. The story starts with the disappearance of two noted nuclear physicists in late October of 1977…"

John Steed looked at the phone and sighed. When Sir Rodney Phelps had gone missing he'd sent out Gambit and Purdey, only for both of them ending up hospitalized, beaten by a man who was apparently a lot stronger than a man had a right to be.

When Charles James Turto went missing he'd gone investigating himself and found a trace to a place he'd never imagined he'd be back: Kirrin.

The very notion that someone might try to kidnap the reclusive Quentin Kirrin from his island lab had the Ministry in upheaval. Whatever the bitter old scientist was working on had the potential of changing the balance of power, or so he was told. But Quentin Kirrin had designed the containment units for all Britain's functioning Nuclear power plants and his atomic pile designs were praised throughout the world.

And with the temporary, thank the lord, disability of his associates, Steed needed back up. And there was only one person in the world that he'd trust to have his back in this one. He just needed the courage to pick up the phone. He took a breath and dialed. Her sweet, well remembered voice answered on the third ring. He just had to remember that she was no longer Mrs. Peel, and didn't like to be reminded that she once had been.

"Emma Knight, good afternoon."

"Ms. Knight, this is Steed…I fear that we are…needed."

"Well…you do know how to get a girl's attention…how bad is it?"

"Very bad…Phelps and Turto missing, and I think they're after Kirrin."

"I'll be right over."

He sat waiting in his flat until he heard her once so familiar knock. He opened the door for her and there she was. A little older, a few laughter lines around her eyes, yet some sadness as well. He cursed Peter Peel for putting those on her face twice now.

"Steed…you are looking well."

"For a man my age you mean?"

"Like fine wine, certain men only improve with age…"

"Yet like Grand Imperial Tokay some women only become sweeter with age…"

She smiled at him. "Flatterer. Now what is this about?"

"I'm not sure…but three of our top scientists are involved. Phelps, Turto and Kirrin. I understand from the Kirrin Corporation that Dr. Kirrin is working on a better way to deal with nuclear waste, something to do with isotope binding and electron readjustment…they sent a small brief for you to look at."

Ms. Knight blinked. "That seems unusually open for them; the Corporation is secretive to the point of paranoia."

"The Kirrin family…they have no reason to trust us. But someone is threatening Dr. Kirrin and they are fiercely protective of their own."

"I see…will their lack of trust impair our investigation?"

"I don't know. I suggest we head to Kirrin and find out."

Kirrin was a lovely little seaside village on the border of Cornwall and Hampshire. The little church was thirteenth century in its basic architecture and the houses and farms were well kept. A large complex of building stood on the outskirts but it was quite unlike any factory or research facility that Emma Knight had ever seen. The buildings were of a mock Tudor appearance; they stood in park like grounds and seemed to have stood there for centuries. There were even thatched cottages used for heaven's sake. Her father would not have approved, but to Emma it was strangely comforting that the Kirrins cared enough about the appearance of the village that they would keep it so beautiful.

The old fashioned gate in the old stone wall opened automatically and they drove through in her car. She had insisted on it, Her Lotus was after all, faster than anything Steed drove.

A tall, powerful man with black hair, slightly graying at the temples stood at the top of a set of stairs that led up to a large manor house. She stopped in front of it and he walked down.

"Ms. Knight? Sir John Steed? I'm Richard Kirrin. Most people call me Dick."

Emma gave Steed a cool and amusing glance at his slight wince of the mention of his knighthood. They followed the man into the building and he led them to a large corner office. He rang a bell and a secretary brought in tea, with two extra cups. A minute or so later a beautiful blonde woman slightly older than Emma and a tall, broad-shouldered and rather distinguished looking blond man behind her. Emma had to blink to tear her eyes away from him; he was rather… lovely to look at.

"My sister Anne, in charge of security and personnel and my elder brother Julian, our General Director. I'm in charge of sales and public relations."

Anne Kirrin was a beautiful woman but there was a hard edge to her. A look in her eye that told Ms. Knight and Steed she'd seen more and been through more than a woman her age should have. Much like Emma herself, and Steed. "You sent a message that a credible threat against our uncle existed. You informed us that Dr. Phelps and Dr Turto are missing. So we provided you with an outline of the research Dr. Kirrin is coordinating. Do you have any leads?"

Steed glanced sideways at Ms. Knight. "It involves…your cousin's calling."

Julian Kirrin took a slow sip of his tea. Dick looked down at the floor. Anne seemed ready to fly into a rage.

"That explains the three attempted burglaries. Have you contacted _them_?" The last word was spoken with utter contempt and hate.

"They have contacted me…two of my associates were injured…we have been warned off. But they don't consider anything to do with technology to be of importance. They are very firmly stuck in the 13th century. "

Julian snorted. "Sounds familiar."

Ms. Knight spoke. "From what I could glean from your very skillfully worded report, Dr. Kirrin is working on a containment unit for a nuclear reaction that is much smaller than a full size one, one able to fit into, say a car…and that his work on isotopes and re-use, storage and atomic waste is connected with that."

Dick gave her an interested glance. "Not many people would be able to glean even that…his chocolate brown eyes locked on hers and she felt another wiggle. * Damn annoying intelligent good looking Kirrin men!*

Anne looked thoughtful, and then snapped her fingers. "Dr. Emma Genevieve Knight, PhDs from Oxford in organic chemistry and Nuclear physics. You received both of them when you were twenty one. MA in English history, a First, at Cambridge and another MA in inorganic chemistry from MIT… Uncle Quentin asked me to hire you, but you'd accepted a different offer…" She looked pointedly at Steed who coughed deprecatingly.

Emma smiled disarmingly. "Quite correct. I usually go by Ms. Knight. I'm correct then?"

"Essentially, yes. As you can understand there are many parties would love to get their hands on the research or the prototype, or Uncle Quentin."

Steed pursed his lips. "And where is Dr. Kirrin?"

Anne grinned at Dick and Julian. "Well, three Dr. Kirrins are right here…but Dr. Quentin Kirrin has gone to London to look at some supplies." She gave the visitors a sad look. "He does that sometimes…to look at other things as well."

Steed nodded. "East India Docks…" The door opened and Richard Kirrin's secretary entered. "Dr. Kirrin…" All three Kirrins looked up at her and she almost rolled her eyes, something a well trained secretary never did. The three Kirrins looked a touch embarrassed. "Dr. _Richard_ Kirrin…your uncle left in a van, not his car…and Dr. Aster says he took prototype A."

The Kirrins exchanged worried glances. "Thank you Jane." The secretary nodded.

"Do you think…"

"It's impossible to get the power…but the A prototype…"

"He'd need a conduit and somebody to do the magic…"

'It'd be very risky…if something else where there…You know that two objects in phased space time would cause a violent disruption. It would level the building…At the very least…"

"Dammit Julian, you know he'd do anything, anything to get George back and have Aunt Fanny smiling again…"

Steed and Knight exchanged another look. Steed looked worried. Very worried. "Excuse me…but could you tell me what you think Dr. _Quentin_ Kirrin is planning?

Julian ran a hand through his neat blond hair. "W-When George…after it happened we spent a lot of time looking for…"

Anne interrupted him. "He'd probably say vengeance, but I still think Justice is better. At any rate we found and punished all those we held responsible for George's death…And while doing so we gained a considerable amount of magical knowledge and artifacts."

Emma Knight opened her mouth and Steed put a hand on her arm. "Magic is real. Trust me on this." She gave him a look that clearly indicated the conversation was not over by a long shot, but didn't interrupt.

"One thing we found was a book that detailed a Granok Demon called Sahjhan, who is called the Timeshifter… Uncle Quentin became obsessed with contacting him and changing history, getting George back…"

Dick interrupted. "And we think he succeeded in finding the Demon…But he lacked the power. It obviously takes a great deal of power to affect time…And he wanted payment…and Uncle Quentin wouldn't sell his soul…or anybody else's, he knows George would never speak to him again if he brought her back like that."

Julian groaned. "He's been quietly working at this for years…he needed a power source that the demon could carry. The demon can travel in time…so it can use the generator in the past to affect the future…"

Anne got a far away look on her face. "Hmmm. Interesting. I wonder if we can state it in triple-formulaic Einsteinian equations…"

Steed coughed. "I beg your pardon…" The three Kirrins started and then looked somewhat sheepish. Julian spoke.

"Our apologies…Mr. Steed…you know where our Uncle is going…and why…" He took a very deep breath. "The problem is the prototype is dangerously unstable…and it is loaded with uranium…and the containment unit, if it malfunctions when turned fully on…"

Steed blanched. "An atomic bomb in London's East End."

"Yes. We'd have to check how much atomic material Uncle Quentin took from the isotope vault…but with the advances in nuclear technology…The MoD has been on Uncle Quentin's case for years to redesign our Atomic arsenal." The three siblings exchanged amused glances. "Never going to happen of course. But we do know that with the improved fission reaction chamber… The power would be sufficient to level everything in a ten to twenty mile radius." Dick was on the phone as Julian spoke, ordering an inventory of the vault.

"We can't let that happen. But why does he need his colleagues?"

"We hope it is for technical assistance…"

Steed winced. "But you fear it's for a worse reason…"

Ms. Knight rolled her eyes. "Neither, both of them have the knowledge to shut it down safely and both worked from Greater London…I'd bet good money that their sudden disappearance is merely to keep them out of the way. Quentin Kirrin is a pacifist and always will be and he'd never kill a fellow human being. Snark at them, yes, kill no."

Anne gave the younger woman a look. "You've met him…He snarked at you."

Ms. Knight flushed. "He did wonder why a fourteen year old was auditing his special lectures at Oxford…"

Anne looked at her brothers and all had to look away from the agent, hiding smiles. Emma flushed a bright red and whispered something about the powder room, sending a pleading look to Anne. Who grinned maliciously, which sent Emma scurrying off.

Steed looked his question. "Might I inquire what that was about?"

Anne chuckled wickedly. "Uncle Quentin complained mightily during that Lecture series about that bratty fourteen year old. Aunt Fanny kept saying it was just a teenage crush." Her smile faltered. "That was before…George…when she still smiled."

Steed nodded. "Ms. Knight and Quentin Kirrin?" He rubbed the back of his head. "Dear me."

Steed spent most of the journey back to London explaining about his encounters with magic and the supernatural, or the unknown as those in the know sometimes called it. Ms. Knight was skeptical but willing to accept. He gave her a quick rundown on the most common demons and their weaknesses, not that he knew much. The Council of Watchers took care of most supernatural threats. Ms. Knight had inquired why they weren't doing so now. The answer as far as Steed was able to gather, was that there was no threat now, and even if it might develop, they were close enough to act. Ms. Knight had looked rather peeved at that.

The East India Docks were not the sort of place where Steed went for fun these days. The buildings were mostly abandoned and the dock facilities only used for the Channel Island run and the repair of shallow draught boats. But he had Mrs. Peel…Ms. Knight with him. And despite everything, she was his other half out in the field. Whatever was between them was more than friendship…yet it never could be more than what it was now. He knew that. Some days, and many nights, he wished it were otherwise…but neither of them was right in that way for the other. They crept along the wall of the building, one that had once housed the headquarters of the Officer in charge of the Mulberry harbour construction. A large van with the Kirrin Corporation logo on it stood outside.

Then the vampire stepped out and everything went to hell. His hair was blonde and he dressed in a long leather coat with what the Americans called a muscle T underneath. He was smoking a cigarette and smirking.

"'Ullo pet." He extended a hand and Ms. Knight stumbled towards him. "'M Spike. You're pretty. Dru's gonna love you."

Steed beaded his gun on him and the vamp waved his hand. He looked young but Steed could feel the power of the Vampire's mind. This was Master, a hardened killer. Steed saw the sweat on Ms. Knight's forehead and felt it on his own. The gun trembled, the barrel moving away from its target.

"So…what's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" The vamp took a drag of his cigarette and leered at Ms. Knight.

"Stopping an atomic explosion in the building behind you." There was a quaver in her voice but otherwise she was as cool as ever. The vampire blinked.

He looked at Steed. "And you?"

"The same."

"Bloody hell. They gonna blow up London? There's pubs 'ere I like!" He seemed to think. "Right. 'ere's me offer: I help you deal with this mess and then we all walk away. No snipin', back bitin' or neck bitin'" He smiled grimly. "Deal?" Steed felt the pressure on his mind disappear.

Steed lowered his gun further. The Vampire could have killed them and fled, the fact it hadn't was…surprising. "Who are you?"

"Tol' ya, 'm Spike. He gave Steed another look and grinned. "You're John Steed. I knew your da' served with him in the Big One."

"You did?"

"Can't let ol' Blighty down, ya kno. May not like everthin' about it, but it was 'ome." He dragged at his cigarette. "Went by Mr. Frasier back then."

"_Agent William Pratt Frasier?_"

"Ah. You 'eard of me then."

Steed nodded. "That was good work you did in Peenemünde in the Last One too. I thought they killed you…?"

"Got special 'bilities mate. They wanted to know what made us, vamps, tick." He chuckled dryly. "Wasn't much fun, but better than the ol' sunlight walk." He threw the cigarette down and scuffed it out, then picked up the stub. Steed looked a question at the act. The vamp shrugged and looked strangely sad.

"George hated cigs…she was a good un' George…It's the anniversary ya 'kno'. Come 'ere every bloomin' year if I'm in England. Kept 'er word, did George, an' she could 'ave dusted me."

Steed exchanged an incredulous look with Ms. Knight. "You come here to remember a Slayer?"

The vampire gave him a tired look. His accent changed as he spoke, becoming upper class and highly educated. "Sometimes…a good enemy is the best possible friend. I respected George. She was honest, I liked her. She shouldn't have died the way she did." He shrugged. "An' she was a scrappy lil' fighter too! Now let's go save London Town!"

Spike drew a rough map in the sand and pointed out the salient features of the building. "'S an old warehouse, right? Got a great big loading bay up front, an' the walkway overlookin' it with the office 'angin' above. Can get into t' office from the back or the front. Demon 'll be up front, iffin the old man wants George back, cause tha's where she went down." Steed looked at Spike as he talked about the fallen Slayer and wondered again what strange bond had existed between them. Spike looked at the two of them to see if they understood and then led them away.

The three of them went forward, the vampire in front. He moved like a greased snake. Steed was very glad he was, for this battle at least, on their side. He also knew the building. There was a hole in a post by the back door he led them to on which his fingers rested and there was a discolouration on the stones as of an old fire. Spike led them inside and pointed at the stairs. " 'S vamps in here, I can sense 'm. Older one too, not as old as me, but dangerous enough for the likes o' you…five or six, so be careful." He straightened his long leather coat and settled it on his shoulders. "Right then…the vamps're most likely minion types…hired help." He glanced around and then grasped the wooden stair rail, easily ripping part of it loose and breaking it into six pieces. "'Ere, stakes." He threw two at Steed and Ms. Knight each. The agents caught them reflexively.

"Right. You shoot from upstairs, I'll go in below."

Steed looked at him. "Six vampires?"

"Look mate…they're wimps ok? No match for Spike. Now less talk an' more action." He stood waiting by the door to the warehouse part as Steed and Ms. Knight climbed the stairs to the upper landing. Once he was sure they'd be through the door to the walkway soon after him he kicked the door heavily and broke its hinges and lock, sending it flying into the space beyond.

"'Ullo, 'ullo, 'ullo? What's all this then?" The vampire's mock cheery voice rang out loudly in the age old cry of the Bobby. Steed and Ms. Knight grinned in spite of themselves and ran onto the landing overlooking the dusty warehouse.

Six vampires stood around a grey, heavy looking piece of equipment, heavily covered with Atomic warning markers. It was about four feet high and somehow managed to look menacing. A mains power cable was attached to it and an elderly man was tinkering with the settings and looked up disturbed. A large red crystal was set on the top and a strangely pale and scarred being had both its hands lying on top of it, a thin silver line forming between it and the machine.

A strange shimmering portal was forming, about three feet of the ground and the demon snarled.

"Kill the interlopers!"

The vamps moved, two jumping onto the walkway. Spike grimaced. They'd been too dumb to set a guard at the upper level. Sometimes he was ashamed to be a vampire, they were so stupid. * F'ing disgrace to the bloody species.*

He charged, taking on the nearest vamp first. "Think you can handle Spike mate?" The almost fledge roared at him and fell with his neck broken when Spike kicked him hard in the chin. He'd stake him later. "Pathetic."

The master vamp moved on to his next victim.

Steed had shot the vampire facing him three times in the neck and once in the head, then moved in to stake it. He noted Ms. Knight had copied his move. The vamps were down to three, including their leader. Spike was moving in on the leader who backed away, realizing he was outclassed. Spike grinned and feinted to the left, grabbing one of the minions and casually rammed a stake into its heart. The vamp's eyes bulged for a second until it fell into dust. Spike grinned.

Suddenly there was a flicker of light and a large blue demon fell through the portal. It rolled and came to its feet, roaring. It stood at least eight feet tall, covered in overlapping scales, its legs a light blue colour and the shade of blue darkening as it went up the body, the head being a deep royal blue. Huge golden claws protruded from its hands and feet. With a three rows of spiky horns set around its head it looked like it wore a bony triple crown. Its eyes were a deep golden colour and its long serrated fangs gnashed. It looked around, seeing Ms. Knight and a long, red tongue set with tiny teeth came out of its mouth in a leer and hissed.

"Bugger! An Akrothos! Steed! Get the lady out of 'ere! NOW!"

The blue demon jumped up and grabbed the bottom of the walkway. Its weight was apparently great since the walkway, rotten from the damp of the docks and the long neglect started to collapse.

The scarred demon grinned. "There you have it Dr. Kirrin…your daughter's nemesis… And yours." It laughed vilely. The old man by the machine kept adjusting the dials.

Steed called down holding on to the trembling railing. "Dr. Kirrin! You must stop!"

The transparent demon grinned. "He can't hear you my dear fellow. He's in a time and place all of his own. Working for me."

The blond vampire had killed the last of his opponents and was now moving to the blue demon. "Dammit woman! Run!"

Emma Knight looked at the blue demon and fired her remaining two bullets point blank into its eyes. Two nictating membranes covered them faster than her eyes could follow and the bullets bounced off. The Demon leered and its red tongue licked at her ankle, leaving a thin trail of blood from its sharp edges.

Emma shuddered and backed away, reloading her gun. The demon swung and the walkway creaked, it swung again and with a shuddering motion and a loud groaning creak of old metal and wood the structure fell down. The vampire had thrown itself free as had Steed but Ms. Knight had grabbed for the railing in an attempt for leverage, but the metal one had been replaced in that section by a wooden one for a length of about eight feet and the rotten wood gave way beneath her hand, unbalancing her even further.

She landed heavily, her gun dropping and skittering away. The blue demon rose from the detritus, grinning and unhurt. Steed cursed as he saw a seam open in the scales of the groin region. He suddenly realized why the vampire had wanted Ms. Knight moved out. The Demon reached the fallen woman just as Steed opened fire.

The blue scaled thing did not even react, merely grabbing the bloody ankle and flipping it aside, spreading Ms. Knight's legs. The prone woman kicked out at the opening in the groin and the demon roared in pain and anger. It shook its head and the horny protrusions from its head flew out like porcupine quills. One struck Steed in the shoulder, another Spike full in the chest. Ms. Knight was grazed by one on her arm. Steed felt his blood flowing out of the wound faster than it ought to. He saw Ms. Knight, saw her noticing the arterial bleed and heard her shout at the vampire. The vampire staggered to its feet and ran to Steed, grabbing him by the shoulder, cutting of the flow of blood with a deft but very hard grip on the artery. He heard the vampire protest at something and then he saw that Ms. Knight had rolled…rolled into the machine that was not in the same time and place.

She was writhing in agony and vibrations seemed to pour of her and the machine. She held onto the floor, forcing herself to hold her position despite the pain. Quentin Kirrin stood looking at her, dazed and the scarred pale thing was trying to remove the red crystal from the top of the atomic device. Kirrin moved, and Spike lifted up Steed, the three men exiting the building immediately. Kirrin took a book sized machine from his pocket and pointed it inside. There was beeping noise and the old scientist suddenly looked even older.

"The micro container will not explode."

"Well ain't that just fine and dandy! Let's move there's gonna be an Akrothos on our tail in a few!"

Steed's last memory before blacking out was the slow and agonizing collapse of the old warehouse.


	2. Chapter 2

Steed took a sip of his third cup of tea.

"When I woke up in the hospital there was a Council member present, a young scut called Quentin Travers. He called me all sorts of names until Quentin Kirrin decked him…We got an official protest letter…Dr. Kirrin explained that if Emma had not rolled into the container the consequences would've been disastrous…he fully expected to be prosecuted. He wasn't of course, he was one of our most important scientists…We never found Emma, or the Akrothos, or the demon Sahjhan"

The Scoobies sat silent until Buffy chuckled. "I never could get Spike to tell me how he got on that submarine…"

Giles took of his glasses and wiped them. "Bloody wankers."

Steed smiled a bitter little smile. "If you're referring to your predecessors, I couldn't agree more."

Dawn nodded. "So…what did happen to George Kirrin?"

Giles winced. "She was lured into a nest with three Akrothos demons…alone. She was deemed a danger to the Council. She'd kicked her Watcher out of her life after her Cruciamentum and severely injured all the members of a wet team sent after her…they wanted the power to pass on…and to set an example."

Buffy paled in furious anger. "Three…she never stood a chance. Giles…I want the names of those responsible and I want a- a wall of shame, where the greatest bastards of Watcher history are forever shown and we can spit on them! If they had children I want them to know what their parents did..."

"Buffy…"

"NO GILES! I will not let this pass, I don't care about tradition, or forgiveness…You know what Akrothos do to women and what they do to slayers…you saw Isobel…"

Giles winced. "Yes Buffy, but please calm down…" Buffy punched a shield hanging on the wall, making the metal crumple. Willow rose and put her arms around the raging Slayer.

"Easy Buffy…Calm down, I have you. We'll see that justice is done Buff…" Buffy turned round, her eyes still blazing.

"Justice…justice would be sending those bastards into a locked room with three Akrothos that had been isolated for a year!" Willow grabbed her head and very firmly looked the enraged Slayer in the eye.

"Buffy…you need to calm down, get Sineya under control. You need the focus, you need to calculate. We still have a temporal disturbance that we have to deal with in five days time. The 7th of November…"

Buffy shuddered. "She was just eighteen Wills…back then…she wouldn't…the Akrothos would have been her first…the things they must've put her through…" The blonde Slayer started crying and the red headed witch cradled her.

"Easy Buffy, I'm here."

Giles took a deep breath. "As far as we can tell…Miss Kirrin committed suicide… or fought hard enough that she was killed. No Hellgate opened which would have occurred if the Akrothos had been…successful… We don't know for certain, her body was never found."

Xander scowled. "Still they wanted that for her…" He rose. "Let's get this mess with time sorted and then we can have a word or two or three with any possible surviving members of the Watcher's Council who thought this was a good idea."

Giles rose as well. "Mr. Steed…we're going to put up a monument for those who weren't slayers but fought to save the world…I'd already found the occurrence and hoped to find the lady responsible…but would you mind?"

"Who would see it?"

"Every Slayer and watcher who enters the council building…"

Steed nodded. "She would've liked that."

"It'll be done."

Steed rose. "I'm an old man, but if there is anything I can do to help…let me know."

"Thank you, we will. I'll show you out." Giles led the old man out, both deep in thought.

Buffy and Willow went to Buffy's apartment together after the Scooby meeting had ended. Willow knew that the white scars on Buffy's arm were the result of her one, traumatic encounter with an Akrothos. She'd defeated it before Isobel had been killed or a portal opened but the younger Slayer had never really recovered. Standard orders were that no Slayer, not even Buffy, engage one on her own. That the old Council had sent a Slayer, even on who had spurned them, to her death in that manner had horrified the Scoobies and would no doubt do the same to all living Slayers. Any Watchers who had aided or abetted that Council who still lived would face the New Council's swift justice. Some things were unforgivable. Willow dragged the shaking Slayer into the bathroom, stripped her and pushed her under a warm shower, joining the shivering girl, holding her close.

"I've got you Buff; I love you I won't ever let you go. They'll never ever do anything like that to any of you ever again."

Buffy started crying, heaving shuddering sobs shaking her small frame. Willow wondered how often the Slayer had cried in the past few years and how often she could do it while being held. Guilt overcame her. * Have I ever held Buffy as she cried since I brought her back from Heaven? Have I done enough? Will it ever be enough?* After ten minutes Buffy calmed down. Willow washed the blonde's hair and then helped her dry off. The slayer was still shivering when Willow got into bed with her and held her close, Buffy's head cradled on her chest.

Willow did not sleep well. Buffy woke screaming three times during the night. Finally Willow dragged her to the kitchen and made her a hot chocolate. Buffy sipped slowly. "I nearly told Giles to leave after my Cruciamentum…I was an inch away from murdering Travers…" She swallowed heavily. "It could've been me…I could've been sent to my death, lured to my death…or worse…they didn't need me…they had Faith, even then…"

Willow reached out and took one of Buffy's hands that stiffly clasped her mug. "Hey. Didn't happen. And never going to happen. They were…bastards…but they are gone. You heard Steed. The Kirrins took care of it. And I somehow doubt what was left of the Famous Five was feeling particularly gentle."

"F-famous Five?"

"The Kirrin Cousins…they solved a load of mysteries in the late forties when they were still kids. They were quite famous…in Britain now of course they're just the _Kirrins_…the family company was founded on the work of Quentin Kirrin and…" Buffy smiled at the light that had come up in the eyes of her friend. "You know I was almost hired by a Kirrin subsidiary when I was in High school…"

Buffy gulped and turned pale, her hand clenched convulsively around Willow's and Willow winced. She was about to berate the Slayer when she saw the abject fear in her eyes. *Everyone she's ever loved has left her or abandoned her at least once…and that is what she fears…expects I will do…*

Willow gently detached the fingers from her hand, never losing contact with Buffy, and then walked around the table, forcing the blonde to back up her chair. Willow smiled. "Perfect." She sat on Buffy's lap, kissing the teeth worried lips before cuddling close. "Buffy…I'm not leaving. I didn't leave when I was sixteen, even if I was curious about who wanted to hire me…I've finally got you…and I'm not leaving." She took a deep breath. "Buffy…I need to say something, without…" Willow gulped. "Hiding or trying to say it better or make it seem…I'm sorry Buffy…What I did…no matter what my reasons…" She took a another deep breath and slid of Buffy's lap, kneeling beside the blonde. She couldn't meet the Slayer's eyes. "I…I-I B-Buffy…"

"Willow…look at me…" Willow swallowed and gathered her will, meeting Buffy's calm green-gold gaze. "Will…are you trying to apologize for bringing me back to life?"

Willow swallowed before managing to squeak out a very small sound. "Yes."

"Willow…nothing you can say…it was really stupid, okay?"

Willow nodded and squeaked again. "Yes." Tears were starting to run down her face.

"It took me a really long time to forgive you…and parts of it…I still haven't forgiven you entirely…the way you were so proud of what you did and…that you didn't even bother to check if I was happy…if it was necessary to do what you did…I won't deny it Will, it hurt then and it hurts now…but if I was still dead…" She lifted Willow bodily of the floor and put her back on her lap. Willow squealed. "I couldn't do this." She grasped the red head and kissed her, aggressively and possessively, her hands roaming over Willow's body with gentle tickling caresses and deft touches. Willow felt the lips part from hers but she was too dazed to say something.

"And I rather enjoy doing that."

"Umm…errr…" Willow was flushed, hot bothered and bewildered. And she wanted more.

"Very eloquent Will." Buffy grinned. She ran a tender finger from the hairline at the center of her forehead down her nose, over her lips and chin, down to the hollow of her throat to the edge of the Teresa shirt. Willow shivered.

"D-don't do that…"

"Why not?"

"B-because…"

Buffy moved her lips into the hollow of Willow's throat and gently blew out a hot breath, then nipped along Willow's jaw line. "You don't like it?" Willow shivered and let out a little mew. "Or you like it a little too much?"

"Buffy…I-I need to…"

"Need to what?"

Willow looked deep into the Slayer's eyes. "I'm s-sorry I was so stupid, so irresponsible, so proud…" Buffy was about to say something but Willow stopped her. "I was am idiot and used magic in a way it never should be…and I hurt you…I-I wanted you back Buffy…I was selfish a-and angry and you shouldn't have died. I hated you for dying and leaving us…_me_ alone. I knew you didn't like girls and…I just wanted to be able to look at you, talk to you, listen to you, see you train…" She was sobbing hard now "I d-didn't do it for the world, or Sunnydale, or Dawn…I did it for _me_…Because I was an egotistical, heartless, arrogant bitch…"

"Yes you were. Baking cookies doesn't really cut it, does it?" Buffy pinned Willow with a glare. Willow froze at the anger there.

Willow swallowed heavily. "Yes."

"So if we deal with this now, you will stop beating yourself up about it?"

"Maybe…" Willow saw that glint in Buffy's eyes and gulped. "Yes."

"And this was a case of using magic for stupid, selfish things…"

"Umm? Yes?"

Buffy nodded decisively. "Right. Get up." Willow did as she was told. Buffy led her into the bedroom, locking the door behind them and sat down on the bed. She gave Willow a smirk. "I think you know what comes next."

Anne Kirrin sat on a chair behind her desk studying the images being relayed by the security camera's in the waiting room. Two young women, both beautiful and petite, both well dressed in good quality professional suits, both here to place a considerable order that the Corporation really did not want to fill… and both…dangerous. Her guards were good and they'd alerted her. She agreed. The blonde moved like George…The family had withdrawn from the Unknown since the second East India Docks incident. And now it looked as if they were going to be forcefully reminded. She sighed.

"Show them into my office, Zack. Dr Richard is too busy." They'd taken to using their first names, three Dr. Kirrins on staff tended to muddle matters. And that was just the older generation

The two young women were shown in, looking a touch nervous. The redhead was rather young for a Watcher.

"Dr. Anne Kirrin?"

Anne nodded. "I am. And you are?"

"Buffy Summers…this is my friend and colleague Miss Willow Rosenberg..."

"Please, have a seat." She noted Miss Rosenberg sat down gingerly and that the blonde shot her a smirk. The redhead flushed slightly. It was an interesting by play.

The tiny blonde took a deep breath. "First I should tell you that the organization we represent is very different from one with a very similar name that you knew in the past. We have many Slayers now, not just one…and the Council has been changed…"

Anne blinked. "A rather sudden introduction…may I ask why?"

"There are several men with guns aimed at us behind that door. You are worried and have a taser under your desk aimed at me. You know what I am and are afraid that the Council had ordered your death or we are here to threaten you, to force your cooperation."

Anne's lips twitched. "I see. You say there are many Slayers…What is your position among them?"

"I'm the oldest. I was called at fifteen…in '96."

Anne blinked. "Oh…And why are you here, if not to threaten me? We don't sell our products to the Council…"

"And that's not fair! They're the best and we just can't get the service! Mary would never have just walked into that Spaggo demon if we'd been able to use Kirrin Communication satellites! And your stuff is so cool!" Buffy put a hand over the red head's mouth, grimacing apologetically.

"Sorry about that…Willow is rather passionate about technology. We're here to ask your help."

"We don't sell to the Council."

"There is a massive build up of temporal energy and magic in the East India docks…we need your help. The Kirrin corporation's help. Your uncle's machine is still there…in some time…and we don't know enough about it…to shut it down safely."

Anne pursed her lips. It was not an unreasonable request, and getting Prototype A back…Even if the current metallurgical knowledge was still insufficient to build a fully functioning micro fission chamber… She shook herself. That was thinking with her business brain, that thing was on the edge of exploding in the middle of London..."

"We'll be there."

Buffy took a deep breath. "Dr Kirrin…I'm a Slayer…I want to say…what they did to your cousin…" The blonde's face twisted and her shoulders shook. Anne realized that this young woman was more than disgusted at what the old council had done to George; she was terrified and furious at the same time. The red head fought free from her friend's hand and moved behind her, putting both her hands on Buffy's shoulders. "Easy Buffy…" She looked apologetically at Anne. "Buffy…" She swallowed. "We all think that what the Council did to George…Miss Kirrin…was too terrible to contemplate…we are so very sorry."

Anne Kirrin nodded. These people were different from their predecessors. She could feel it. She smiled at the two. "It was…but we exacted our vengeance…I used to call it justice, but I've found it cold comfort to do so many nights as I remember the things I did…"

Miss Rosenberg swallowed suddenly pale. "I-I know…how that feels." The blonde reached up and took the hands that rested on her shoulders. Anne smiled at the gesture. It was obvious that these were at the very least very good friends and her instincts, honed by years of having to hide, told her it was probably more.

She looked at the collage of pictures of herself and Susan and smiled. She looked back at the two young people and grinned. "We'll be there."

Buffy cleared her throat. "There's one more thing…and it's not about the equipment, we'll let you decide about that after you get to know us better and trust us a little more."

Willow made a little squeaky noise of disappointment. "Hush you, you geek."

Anne smiled. "I'll ask my brother to speak with you after... He does most of our sales and really is very enthusiastic about all these communications things…I'm more into theoretical physics myself…" She shrugged.

Buffy took another deep breath. "H-Have you ever heard the name Spike?"

Anne froze. "Yes…I have."

"He's…we know him and we…he's helped save the world…"

Anne nodded. "He rather likes it. It has 'beer and cigsin it." She smiled wistfully in memory.

"He's going to be there…"

Anne sighed. "It was odd, fighting alongside a vampire…but…"

"He has this weird sense of honour and dedication and…" Buffy interrupted.

"He could be very annoying though…"

"Still is. Even if he is a Champion of the Light and a hero…he's still one of the most annoying persons I know."

There was a startled gasp. "Champion of the light? SPIKE?"

"He got a soul, even."

"Spike. Soul. Champion."

Willow grinned. "I think we broke her, Buffy."

Anne shook herself. "It will be…interesting to see him again. Even if we've all grown old and grey except for him." She smiled. "Even if I do think we've managed to do so gracefully." She rose. "Now I've got to convince my brothers to possibly sell to you and we need to find out what we need to do to shut down that Fission chamber."

The young women nodded. "Thank you, Dr. Kirrin."

"Will there be any of these other Slayers involved?" Anne was wondering what it would look like, to see more than one Slayer in action.

"At least one…probably two or three."

"It will be interesting to see that…"

Buffy grinned. "You have no idea."

The Council jet landed on the private airstrip gently. It was dark and raining and the small group waiting on the tarmac saw the passenger descend the stairs. One, with spiky blonde hair was carrying a bright green umbrella with Souvenir from Marbella on it in bright yellow letters. He held it over the other, a dark haired dark eyed woman. Both were dressed in leather. They were both uncharacteristically serious.

The two met the group on the tarmac. Dawn ran up to Spike and hugged him hard. "'Ullo niblet…Good to see you too." He glared at Xander. "You better be good to her Whelp…"

Xander grinned, unworried. "No need to ask me that, it's what I intend." Spike nodded in grudging approval.

Buffy grabbed Faith in a hug, to the younger Slayer's intense surprise. "B?"

"Don't you ever nearly get tossed in a volcano again! Do you hear me?"

"Yeah, well it wasn't exactly my idea." Faith looked highly embarrassed. "Wasn't as if I was a virgin either…I've no idea why they thought it'd work…" Buffy giggled.

"So…what are we here for? What's so important that you've sent for us?"

Buffy looked at Spike. "East India Docks…there's a temporal disturbance…"

"The Kirrin Corporation is sending aid to help with the containment unit…but we need to put an end to whatever is happening once and for all."

"Yeah." The blonde vampire looked up. "Thanks."

Faith ran a trembling hand through her hair. "George Kirrin died in the East India Docks…."

The entire group froze and looked at her as if she'd sprouted horns. It was Giles who broke the silence. "How do you know about George Kirrin?"

She looked back. "What…? She was awesome! She'd have lasted as long as Buffy if the Council hadn't betrayed her!"

Giles blinked. "I should have known Diana Dormer would include her in her lessons…"

Faith nodded. "She…let's say she didn't think I'd take well to the Cruciamentum and wanted me prepared."

Buffy glared at Giles who looked uncomfortable. "That would've been nice…Well let's get out of the rain, shall we people?"

They quickly got into the waiting cars and drove off. Spike got into the car with Willow and Buffy. He grinned at them widely. "So…how've you_ two_ been?"

Buffy blushed and Willow gasped. Spike grinned. "What? You smell of each other. 'S good smell. Like fine perfume."

"You're not…upset?" Buffy asked carefully.

"Decided a while ago I can't dictate who you love or even dally with Slayer… 'S not my place; never was…but you look happy. And that's all I ever wanted for you."

Buffy exchanged a look with Willow. Willow grinned. "You know Spike…you're the sweetest, kindest Big Bad ever."

Spike snorted. "Yeah well, at least I'm not the Poof."

Buffy cleared her throat. "No one will ever accuse you of being like Angel…Spike…we haven't told anyone yet, it's just been a few days."

"'S okay pet, I won't tell." He grinned. "Might tease a little…"

Willow and Buffy groaned.

The meeting room at the Council building was already filling up when they arrived. It would be a short meeting and then the travelers would go to bed. Spike strode in, smirking as the various Slayers stood aside, some glaring, others looking in admiration. Then he stopped dead and made a beeline for a couple of women standing near the main table, talking to Giles. Two tall men in their seventies stood next to them, their gold and black hair silvered. Several steps in front of the taller of the two women, a regal black haired woman whose magnificent beauty was still apparent despite her age and the broad streaks of white in her hair, the vampire went down on one knee. "Your Majesty…"

The entire room fell silent. Anne Kirrin went as pale as a sheet and looked at Susan, who smiled serenely. "General Whitefang…I must admit this is an unexpected pleasure…I should have known that Annie's Spike had to be the same person…I believe you've met my…consort?"

Spike smirked at Anne. "Well now…I met her when she was a good deal younger. But she's still as beautiful as ever. Does she still swim without a suit in Kirrin bay?"

Susan rolled her eyes as Anne went from pale to fiery red in the wink of an eye. "You may rise, Lord Whitefang." The vampire came to his feet and the tall woman put a hand on his arm. "Now, tell me what you've been up to that you can walk into a room full of Slayers…and live."

"Suitably edited?"

"Of course."

"Well you see, it all started when Dru and I got attacked by this mob in Prague…"

As the two moved off the three Kirrins and Giles looked after them with wide eyes. Anne was still blushing furiously.

Giles swallowed. "Queen Susan of the Horn? Queen Susan the Gentle? And General _Whitefang_? _Spike?"_

Julian made a strangled noise. "We never believed her…they were just stories…We fought vampires and we just thought _she_ made it up to amuse the children…"

Dick sniggered. "So Annie…does that make you Queen and Queen?"

"DICK!"

Buffy and Willow arrived at the group and looked in wonder. "O-kay…what was that all about?"

Giles took of his glasses and polished them furiously. "There are certain…magical countries, alternate realities if you will, which may be visited by err…humans. One of those is, or was the Land of Narnia…It was used by some as a refuge since time runs different there…it allowed for preparations. Once upon a time, during its so called Golden Age it was ruled by two brothers and two sisters…one of who was Queen Susan the gentle…who apparently is Miss Susan Pevensie…and who has taken Dr. Kirrin as a consort."

"And general Whitefang?"

"He was a vampire who served the White Witch, an usurper of the throne. He…betrayed the witch at a crucial battle and joined the side of good. No actual reasons are given why he did so…But his actions led to the direct downfall of the usurper, allowing Queen Susan and her siblings to take the throne."

Anne whimpered and turned away. Willow took a look at the slumped shoulders and quickly whispered at Buffy. "Get Queen Susan…now. I'll go with her. Go!" Buffy did not hesitate but moved off at speed. Willow took Anne's arm and led her away into one of the rooms that opened onto the main hall. She gestured out the three teenaged Slayers who were in there and sat the older woman down on the couch. "Dr. Kirrin?"

"I never believed her…" The woman was pale and in obvious shock. There was a sudden noise and Susan Pevensie rushed in. She took one look at her partner and took a deep breath then moved to sit by Anne.

"Miss Rosenberg? Would you give us some privacy?"

Willow nodded and stood by the door, muttering a few words. The two women on the couch gave her an odd look until the magic started to flow. Willow smiled at them. "No one will disturb you. No one can hear you. No one will be able to open the door without your permission after I leave." She bowed her head and left quickly.

The group that arrived at the filled in East India Docks early the next evening was diverse and fairly large. Seven Slayers, including the two most senior ones, three members of the Devon Coven, the most powerful witch in the world and The One Who Sees. A vampire named Spike, a young woman who once was the Key, The High Queen of Narnia and three elderly scientists made up the group. A large van with the Kirrin Logo on it stood by and the scientists were using various devices to measure the background radiation

Spike looked around the small park with distaste. "Cor. That's one hell of an ugly statue. Tell me you didn't put that up for George?"

Anne snorted "God no. We tried to oppose it. The one good thing about it is that dogs like it. That would've tickled her funny bone."

Spike laughed. "So, how're we doing this? I doubt the Sunnydale Syndrome works in London…"

Giles gestured and a group of workmen started putting up screens. "We're shooting a movie. Lots of light and magic…"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I want a stunt double."

Susan smiled. "I just want enough arrows. General?"

Spike scowled. "Yes your majesty?"

"You're smoking again…" Spike muttered something and put out his cigarette.

"General…"

"Yes Your Majesty?"

"You're swearing again."

The group chuckled at Spike's put upon expression.

It didn't take long for the screens to be put up. Spike was getting more and more morose. Buffy went up to him.

"Bad memories?"

"Lost two fine ladies in this place…Difficult not to worry." He sighed deeply and was silent for a while. When he spoke next his voice was very quiet. "I buried her you know…on Kirrin Island…she asked me to, see. There's all sorts who'd want to use a Slayer's body in spells…"

Buffy swallowed. Even as a vampire, before the soul and the chip there had been depths to Spike. "She deserved that…did you let her family know?"

"Yeah…her mum never smiled again. Was real special, George's mum…Joyce reminded me of her."

Suddenly Buffy Summers thought she understood Spike a lot better.

"We're better prepared and we should outnumber them. We've got weapons to bring down Akrothos. We've got five ambulances and some excellent doctors. This will be the last time you need to be here."

"Yeah. I hope so." He looked up. "It's beginning…" Buffy looked around wildly for the young Slayer she'd given the scythe to carry and cursed herself for letting the girl's puppy eyes convince her to let her hold it for just a minute.

There was a roar and suddenly a grey portal appeared in the air, about four feet above the ground. To everybody's surprise a vague outline of an old warehouse came into existence around them. A woman was writhing inside a machine and the ruins of a fallen walkway lay on the floor. A great blue demon pulling at the woman's legs, trying to pull her from the machine and a pale, scarred demon was attempting to remove a red gem from the top of it. Willow was the first to react, waving her hand at the scarred demon.

"Tempus Fugit!" The Granok demon screamed as the witch's spell hit him.

"Buffy take your Slayers and engage the Akrothos. Someone get Ms. Knight out of here!" The clear orders rang like a bell from the shapely lips of Queen Susan the Gentle, her bow in her old but capable hands as she launched her first arrow at the Akrothos. "General, engage the other demon. Miss Rosenberg, stand by with the Urn!"

The arrow struck the eight foot demon in the temple, ricocheting off. Buffy and Faith jumped at the Akrothos demon in a double flying kick, driving it back. One of the younger slayers took hold of Emma Peel and managed to drag her out of the nearly translucent building. The Kirrins moved in, dressed in heavy leaded suits wheeling a black trolley set with computers and strange batteries as well as something that looked like a cooler. They very carefully started undoing a large number of bolts on the front of the machine.

The Akrothos roared and the two senior Slayers kicked it from opposite sides, a foot hitting each cheek, it shook its massive head and tried to corner Faith, who ducked out and the move led the demon to leave itself open for an attack by Buffy. The demon staggered forward and roared again. Suddenly and arrow appeared in its open mouth and the great blue beast blinked. It opened its mouth wider, and then bit down on the arrow. It fell on its knees and then its face, twitching. Buffy held up her hand and Jillian, a junior Slayer threw her the Scythe. With a great sweep she took off the demon's head. The pale demon finally managed to tear the red crystal from the grey machine. It snarled at the group and withdrew. Buffy advanced towards it, Scythe ready. The pale demon started to fade, a feral smile on its face.

Buffy looked at Willow, who calculatingly looked at the still floating portal. The Witch shrugged and took a running leap, flying through it. Buffy swore. She jumped as well, thinking that once she got the little witch home she was not going to be able to sit for a week. She landed in a heap on the other side. The pale scarred demon was standing in the middle of the warehouse. The walkway was newly painted and two young women were lying torn into pieces in pools of their own blood.

A third young woman with shoulder length curly black hair and wearing jeans and a t-shirt, was fighting two more Akrothos and seemed to be holding her own. With a huge jump she landed on top of the walkway, tore of a metal railing and jumped with it with all her strength at one of the Akrothos, striking it directly in the eye. The demon's armoured eyelids were not sufficient to stop the onslaught and Buffy looked in awe as the jagged metal protruded an inch or so from the back of the demon's skull.

The last Akrothos struck at the young woman with a clawed hand but she grabbed it with both hands and used it to vault onto its back, her face desperate. She took the demon's head in her hands and tried to twist but the demon reached up and tore her of its shoulders, throwing her against the wall. She twisted in the air and hit the wall feet first, bouncing off again, regaining her balance. The Demon stormed at her and she dodged. Its claws tore through the rough concrete floor as it bled speed. The curly haired young woman kicked it twice in the chin, hard and it staggered back, roaring.

Willow had started casting a spell as soon as she emerged from the portal. He hands were still moving ands she was muttering. A fluid stream of white light dashed from her hands to hit the demon and it roared.

"Buffy! Take the gem from him; I can't kill it while it has the bloody gem!"

Buffy feinted left but the demon just ignored her. The slayer tried to sweep his legs out from under him, but her feet moved through him as if he did not exist.

Sahjhan laughed. "Your petty powers can't hold me Witch, let alone kill me! Your silly little friend can't hurt me, not even a Slayer can!"

Willow snorted. "Yeah right. I'm very good at killing I'll have you know. "REVERSUS INCANTATEM! GIRAT! REGIRAT!"

The demon span round, suddenly facing sideways. Buffy swung the Scythe. The hand that held the red gem parted from the demon's arm and Sahjhan screamed. Willow opened the leather bag she wore across her shoulder and removed the Urn she'd carried with her, opening it and speaking the words of command, starting the incantation.

Buffy kicked and slashed at the demon with abandon. The stunned Granok, once more solid, was getting battered and bloody as the Senior Slayer worked out some of her frustrations of the previous week.

Buffy looked on from the corners of her eyes, busy with her own battle and almost reeled in astonishment as the rail thin slayer in the worn clothes fought the demon. She knew who it had to be. She could see the desperation in the girl's face, but George Kirrin never faltered. The Akrothos flung out its hand and launched a claw at his opponent. George tried to dodge but she slipped on the blood of her previous foe and the claw struck her in the center of her chest with a meaty thunk. The demon strode forward as the girl sank forward onto her knees, her hand going to her chest and her mouth gasping open in pain. She did not cry out.

The demon strode forward, its groinal pouch opening. George Kirrin drew the claw from her chest with her right hand, the left pressed against the wound and rammed the claw bloody point forward right into the appearing gap, to lodge firmly in the demon's penis. Buffy had never ever thought she'd see an Akrothos go cross eyed. It went down, grabbing at its groin and whimpering. George pulled an old knife from a sheath at her belt and sank it deep into the things open eye. Then she fell on top of her defeated opponent.

Buffy roared her anger and struck Sahjhan again. Willow finished her incantation and the demon started to be tugged into the urn. It yelled out in agony as its body was being confined to the small space but Willow's voice droned on, adamant in its anger and determination.

Buffy saw the hand with the gem crawl over the floor and stepped on the shattered wrist. She picked it up, unwrapped the fingers from the gem by the simple means of breaking them and threw the hand into the demon's face. She tossed the gem at Willow's feet. She looked at Willow and ran towards George, sliding the Scythe into its harness on her back. The demon, raging, disappeared into the urn, its severed hand lolloping and tumbling in last, like a deranged deformed spider. Willow replaced the stopper. She quickly stooped to pick up the gem, shuddering as her magic merged with the might of the artifact. She looked up and saw the portal beginning to shrink. Taking a deep breath she jumped and flew through it. She landed with an oomph and a thump, followed by another oomph and thump.

"SLAYER DOWN! MEDIC! SLAYER DOWN! I NEED A FUCKING DOCTOR RIGHT NOW!"

Buffy was lying on the floor beside her, Scythe on her back, cradling the still and lifeless body of George Kirrin.


	3. Chapter 3

The observation room of OR1 of the George Kirrin Memorial Wing of the Royal London Hospital was filled to capacity. The dithering staff had been quite firmly told to be off. The recovery room was being guarded by three very determined young women and for some reason half a dozen young women and girls had taken up station at various strategic points on the approaches to the operating theatre.

Even the unflappable nurses at the Royal London, used to the hijinks of generations of students, even they, were a bit flustered. They'd gotten a bit used to the Council's personnel by now, but the current crop of visitors was…different. All three of the elder Kirrin. were there for one, and they had assured that they would donate another wing if they saved the girl on the table. A fan of the family was certain she had to be a daughter or granddaughter because she was the spitting image of the Lost Cousin, the indomitable George, role model of a thousand little girls. And Lady Kirrin was with her partner, in public, that never, ever happened. And that was just the operating theatre.

General Lord Steed was sitting in the recovery room, holding the hand of a woman that the Chief Surgeon swore was Emma Knight, famous society beauty and once one of Britain's riches heiresses until she disappeared almost thirty years ago. It was a strange night.

When Emma Knight opened her eyes she looked straight into a pair of cold, hard blue orbs. She swallowed. Had the vampire betrayed them after all?

" 'Ullo Ms. Knight. You gave us a bit of a scare there. You're in the Royal London…had a bit of a shock. Doctors say it'll be a week or so before you're all back to yerself." He gestured at a comfortable chair in the corner. "Steed's there…things 've changed bit…"

"Changed? How?" *God, I'm hoarse…I sound as if I've been screaming for years.* She felt a soft touch in her mind. And she realized it was leaving, not coming in

"Sorry 'bout that luv…I needed to know if you were still you in there…how much time had passed for you."

"Time passed for me? What do you mean?"

"Well you ducked into the machine that was powering a Chronus Gem and being manipulated by a Timeshifter. So I sorta…peeked. To see 'ow long you'd been in there subjectively, see…too long…I know what happens when torture lasts beyond a person's endurance."

"So…you looked in my mind to see if I was mad…that's different from what you did outside the warehouse?"

"Yeah. It's not easy, like suggestin', that's your basic in out… just sittin' there and lookin'…feelin' that takes stamina."

She studied him more closely. Chiseled cheekbones, high forehead, broad shoulders, gorgeous blue eyes. She inwardly groaned. *What the hell is wrong with me? Lusting after a vampire? I wonder if this is my biological clock ticking?* She gathered herself and considered the vampire. He looked exhausted. "Why did you do it?"

"Know your type…not the sort to want to be a ravin' loony. Except in politics. An' nobody else would do what you wanted to be done."

She blinked. * How odd…He just told me he would've killed me if he had found me permanently insane…and I feel grateful.*

"Thank you. So…anything else I need to know?"

"Yeah. It's the 7th of November 2004."

Emma swallowed. "I've been in a coma?"

"Nah luv. Time travel. You're still as young an' pretty as before."

"Can I go back?"

"Dunno, have to ask one of the magic or science brains." The vampire rose. She felt his mind again and he grinned at her expression "Useful for some things. Sleep."

Emma was indignant…and suddenly very sleepy. John Steed snorted in his chair. "I would have done it too you know…"

"Yeah…but it would've been a lot easier for me to do it."

Steed rose and stood by the bed. The old vampire rose, a little more stiffly than normal. " 'm gonna check on George."

Steed nodded. "Do that." He watched the blonde in the leather duster walk off. "Commodore Pratt? Thank you."

The vampire stiffened. "Bloody Buggerin' Blast. Thought no-one had the clearance to read that bit."

"Her Majesty does…she sends her regards." He heard a little chuckle.

"God bless the Queen."

"God bless the Queen."

Buffy stood staring at the frail body in the bed. Three old people sat around it. Cousins, two of whom had been younger than this girl when they last saw her. An oxygen mask covered her face, several IV's ran into her arms and her chest was heavily bandaged. The doctors had repaired the damage to her heart as best they could and Slayer healing would take over soon. But George Kirrin had been dead. And now she was here. And that would have some effect on the timeline, but she couldn't care less.

Anne Kirrin held her cousin's hand. "She's so thin." The words came out in a whisper.

Giles cleared his throat. "She spent seven and half month on the run after she cut her ties with her Watcher and the Council…"

Julian Kirrin was still a large man, even in his seventies. "She's so small…I forgot how young she was…"

"She needs feeding up and sleep and a lot of love." Dick Kirrin's voice was decisive. "I've asked Jo and Mo to cook some of Aunt Fanny's dishes."

Julian gave his brother a look. "You just want a meat pie with eggs for yourself…"

"Well that too." Dick ran a hand over George's greasy hair. "Never seen it this long…or this dirty."

Anne's hand stroked the prominent bones of George's thin one. She looked at Buffy. "And I suppose you'll slot her into some Slayer school until she matches up with your…cohorts?"

"Only if she wants to…" Buffy looked at the girl on the bed, her hand absentmindedly toying with a large claw covered in something purple. "The New Council doesn't force girls to become Slayers. We train them to use their powers, to keep from getting into trouble, to recognize signs of vamps and stuff. 'Cause some of them come looking for us. And we go after those who abuse their powers…"

Julian bristled. "You think she will?"

Buffy gave him a very straight look and shuddered. "God, I hope not…" She lifted the claw. "She pulled this out of her chest and stabbed it into a demon's urethra…then she slammed her knife into its eye as it whimpered. She took down two Akrothos demons…on her own." She looked at the Slayer lying in a anesthesia induced stupor on the bed. "I don't think I could take her…"

Giles dropped the glasses he'd been polishing and swallowed audibly. "Bloody hell."

The three cousins looked at the Watcher. It was Julian who spoke. "Is that a good or a bad 'bloody hell'?"

Giles picked up his glasses. He gave Julian a very calm look. "Buffy is better in most situations than any other Slayer I know. If she deems Miss Kirrin to be better…she'd be a very formidable fighter indeed."

Buffy looked at the claw. "She was so scared…but she never stopped…"

Anne nodded in reminiscence. "George was always at her most dangerous when she was frightened. She hates being scared. So she takes it out on someone, preferably whatever or whoever scares her…"

Buffy grinned. "Hah. How's she when practicing?'

Dick scratched his nose. "Errr…She was never very enthusiastic…"

Giles grinned. "I'm getting an image here…" He looked at Buffy, who scowled.

Baroness Kirrin of Kirrin was annoyed. Her nephews and nieces had always been special to her, especially since the disappearance of her own daughter, they'd become like her own children. But they could be vastly annoying as well. Like now for instance, they'd dragged her off to the hospital for no reason and instead of attending the charity for teen mothers she was now in a wheelchair, being pushed by her youngest daughter in law. Trust Julian to marry a gorgeous Italian…thirty years his junior.

She rolled her eyes at Jo's chatter. Dick's wife was nervous, that was obvious. Fanny knew that little mannerism well after so many years. Susan was waiting for them at the entrance, as always serene but Fanny noted the little signs of strain in her face. She was Julian's age. Fanny had been a touch surprised when Anne had anxiously confessed to her that she was in love with a woman. But Susan was a lovely girl and it took all sorts to make the world.

"So…are any of you girls going to tell me why I'm here? My last physical exam showed no signs that worried the doctors, at least no more than they should for a woman my age. And why am I in a wheelchair? I can walk perfectly well." *With the aid of a cane, but still, she walked very well for a woman well past her hundredth birthday.*

Jo bit her lip. Susan looked uncertain. So it was Momo who answered, in her soft voice with the slight Italian lilt even after all these years. She'd once expressed her discomfort about this to Fanny who'd laughed and told her it was because she listened so much and spoke so little. Her vocabulary was immense and her and Julian's children all spoke fluent English and Italian. Fanny could sit and listen to Momo sing to her children for hours.

"We need you to see someone Aunt Fanny, and we want you sitting down. And no, it's not Julian, Dick, Anne or the children. And it's nothing to do with your health Aunt Fanny either. It's a wonderful surprise…but we need to show you."

Fanny hmphed. "Very well then. Let's get this over with." She gave her daughters in law, for that was what they were, a little smile and settled down. "Did you bring my knitting Jo?"

Susan exchanged a look with Jo. They sighed in unison and Fanny chuckled. "Don't sound so put upon dears…I'm an old woman, allowed her foibles."

Momo reached into her elegant purse and handed aunt Fanny a half finished sock and a ball of wool. "Here you are."

All three women looked at the youngest. Momo shrugged. "It seemed like a sensible idea to bring it."

Susan shook her head in wonder. "One day Momo, I'll manage to sit you down and make _you_ talk…I do wonder what you hide behind that silence of yours…"

"No greater secrets than Lion a Witch or a Wardrobe." Susan's mouth fell open and her confident stride faltered a bit before she caught up again.

"A talk is definitely in order…"

Fanny looked at the young women, no girls really, guarding the elevator with surprise. They seemed nervous, exalted, capable and innocent at the same time. If there hadn't been three of them…When they came out of the elevator another group of young women was waiting there, and a one eyed man was sitting in a chair in the corridor, doing Sudoku's.

He looked up briefly at them and then rose. He approached them and sketched a bow. "Ladies…I'm Xander Harris." He inclined his head to each of the women in turn. Baroness Kirrin, Baroness Kirrin, Lady Kirin." His gaze lingered on Momo and the youngest of her daughters in law looked unaccountably unnerved. He grinned at Susan. "Not quite sure how I should address you…"

Susan shrugged. "Miss Pevensie will do."

"It seems disrespectful somehow."

Fanny cleared her throat. "Young man…I was brought here for some sort of marvelous surprise. And good looking, in rakish way you may be, I've passed my Byronian phase and I never was much into pirates. Nice trousers though." She eyed him approvingly and the young man flushed. All three of her daughters in law gaped at her.

The young women around the lift tittered.

*Serves you right.* She lifted a perfect white eyebrow. "I may be old but I'm not yet blind…and I do have a good memory."

"Baroness…I'm flattered that a woman of your taste and beauty expresses even a slight interest in me…but I'm spoken for and strictly monogamous."

Fanny laughed. "Well…if you're not my surprise…what is?"

Xander looked up and smiled. "Well the doctor is here…so if you please…"

He turned serious. "You must understand Lady Kirrin that this is real…we'll explain everything later…but…" He shrugged and led them to a nearby door, opening it. Fanny was wheeled inside and saw Julian, Dick and Anne standing next to a curtain drawn around a hospital bed. A pretty little blonde girl and a man in his forties with glasses in a good tweed suit rose and slipped out behind Fanny and her wheelchair. The doctor took up an apologetic position by the door and Momo wheeled Fanny forward.

Fanny scowled at the three. Jo ran to Dick, hugging him and Julian walked over to put a hand on Momo's and then an arm around her shoulder. Anne looked at Susan and then away. Susan bit her lip and moved up beside the blonde, putting an arm around her shoulders. Fanny noted it with a little worry. There was something off between those two…

"Well? Am I going to have to die of old age in this chair before I get to see this surprise?"

Dick took a deep breath and pushed aside the curtain. "The doctors expect she will fully recover…"

Fanny let herself be rolled forward and saw the still figure in the bed, clad in a hospital gown. Her hair was longer than it had been since she was eight and her face and body were far too thin. There was something under her nails…her long elegant fingers and hands were roughened with hard living and there were enormous circles under her eyes. Fanny looked at her family, her face calm.

"That's George…isn't it…"

"Yes…"

"Did you do this Momo?" She looked up at the woman behind her.

"No aunt Fanny, Master Hora was very clear that Time travel is not good for the Time space continuum. If I had I would have told you earlier. If I was certain this might happen, I also would have told you." Fanny nodded. Momo's speech became more Italian in grammar when she was nervous and she knew Momo did not lie.

"I see…did Quentin's experiments work? He was planning on keeping her safe in the past but…"

"I do not know exactly Aunt Fanny."

Julian started to laugh. "You're not surprised. We took all these precautions…"

Fanny shrugged. "Momo said I'd see George before I died. Momo doesn't lie."

"B-But…"

"I've become quite used to the supernatural in my life. If you lot hadn't noticed some of the stranger things about Morena its because you haven't listened. Really listened, not just to the stories, but to the truth beyond them." She saw Anne wince. *Aha…she's found out Susan's been telling the truth all this time…*

She gestured and Momo drove her forward. She took George's hand in her own. "She needs a bath."

Dick shook his head. "They took her straight into surgery…they gave her a sponge bath after, but she was really quite dirty."

Fanny smiled. "That's nothing new." She lifted the limp hand and kissed it gently, then took it between both of her old wrinkled ones. "I'll stay here until she wakes up."

None of the younger Kirrins thought to make an objection. Objections to Aunt Fanny when she spoke in that way were useless.

"Yes Aunt Fanny."

"Those young women outside…"

"Are mostly Slayers. We'll explain later. First I want a word with my wife." Julian gave Momo a pointed look. Momo flushed slightly and tried to hide behind her bush of raven curls. Julian sighed and reached out to push it aside. "Or maybe I need to listen to the truth behind her tales better…"

Fanny Kirrin sat dozing on a comfortable chair by her daughter's bed when the first faint stirrings of consciousness made themselves known. Her eyes shot open as she felt the light movement of her daughter's hand. Knowing that George might wake up disorientated she withdrew it and sat back. Slayer strength was dangerous at times.

The deep brown, almost black eyes opened, looking groggy. They wandered around the room, assessing it for risk. Fanny felt a flash of disappointment when they passed over her and did not hold a touch of recognition. A doctor came in and approached the bed.

"Miss Kirrin? Can you hear me?"

George nodded her head. "You've been intubated, to help you breathe. I'll remove that now." He turned away and two nurses entered. The three of them efficiently removed the tube and some of the other medical appliances, including one that had George blushing. And all through it the old woman sat studying her. She looked familiar. The entire Kirrin family had a strong family likeness and this woman looked like her grandmother, but older. The doctors left and George gazed at the woman thoughtfully.

"You are wondering who I am."

George heard the sadness in the old woman's voice and suddenly it all clicked. Her eyes widened. "Mum?"

Fanny Kirrin leaned forward to kiss her daughter's cheek. George was looking at her with desperation in her eyes. "How?"

"Time travel. You are still not yet nineteen years old…I'm…a touch older than when last you saw me."

"Oh mum…"

"I've missed you my little George…"

"Dad?"

"He's been dead twelve years dear. Its almost 2005."

"Oh…hell." George started to cry. Fanny pressed the alarm button.

"I've sent for someone to help you calm down dear, you've had a heart operation, crying like that is not going to help, not even with your healing."

George kept crying and Fanny hoisted herself out of her chair, cradling the curly mop of hair to her chest. "Take deep breaths my dear, calm even breaths…"

The door opened and a doctor came in. Taking in the situation he walked over to the IV and opened it a little wider, checking the flow. He glanced at Fanny. "Just a mild sedative Your Ladyship."

The doctor stood watching to see the results of the drug. It took George a few minutes to calm down. Her eyes were trifle glassy. "Annie? Julian? Dick? Timmy?"

"The first three are alive and quite well. Timmy died at age fourteen…he fathered two nests of pups and we've always kept one of his descendants."

"The Council? Are you in danger? Are they still looking for me?"

Fanny smiled, taking George's hand to prevent it from fidgeting with the blankets. "The Council…a few years ago the Council was blown up by the First…and every potential in the World was made a Slayer. So you're no longer the only one…and the New Council is very much on the side of the Slayers. Currently they're trying to find out if anyone is still alive who approved or condoned what happened to you. And if anyone is…which I doubt…they will be punished. The Senior Slayer was…not amused…when she found out what was done to you. The Cruciamentum has been banned by the way. There is a test to see if Slayers are clever and not just strong, but the girls are carefully prepared for the idea."

George smiled sleepily. "'S good then." She tried to keep he eyes open and Fanny chuckled.

"Sleep dear…twelve Slayers are guarding your sleep…you are perfectly safe."

Slayer healing was really remarkable. George Kirrin was standing in front of the mirror in her room, looking at herself. She'd been fed. A lot. Malnourishment and deprivation had left a mark on her body before her final encounter and two days of square meals were hardly enough to counter that, but her family was determined to get her fattened up as soon as possible.

All of them remembered exactly what things she liked to eat and supplied plenty of it. Today she was to be introduced to some of the modern day personnel of the Council. And more importantly the rest of her family…it was quite extended now…today only her cousins and significant others. Her mouth twitched. She'd never thought she'd have a chance…but now, with so many Slayers…

She took a deep breath. The modern clothing fit her well enough…and she always thought of herself as modern…but the way some of the things they'd shown her would have fit…those tank top things…She shrugged. Took another deep breath. Walked to the door, opened it and left. Julian was waiting to lead her outside. They were to meet at Julian's town house. Her family's fortunes had changed since her disappearance. They were rich. Her father's inventions, her cousins' work… To none of it had she contributed. All she'd done was bring them terrible grief for decades. She sat silently in the back of the Rolls Royce. Julian sighed.

"George…you saved the world twice…and thousands of lives as well. Will you stop moping?"

"What?"

"You are not dead weight. You never were, never will be. As I just said, you've saved the world twice, thousands of lives and inspired tens of thousands of girls…all we have to do is make up a suitable background for George Kirrin's granddaughter…or whatever."

"H-how did you know?"

Julian gave her an exasperated look. It was oddly familiar even on his old face and after all these years. And then she knew, that a lot of time might have passed, but they were still the cousins who'd spent so much time together and she grinned. "Oh, of course."

"Now that we have that out of he way…We're here."

He led her into the spacious hall and then into a smaller room. There were three women waiting with Annie, Dick and aunt Fanny. George took one look at them and started laughing uncontrollably.

"I knew it! I knew it!" She pointed at Momo. "You're Julian's wife." Jo was next, "Good to see you Jo…I always knew you two would end up together…" Her gaze rested on the tall form of Susan. "But I must admit I thought Annie would go for a red head after that whole business with Maureen Kelly."

Annie blushed a fiery red. "There was no business with Maureen Kellly! And how do you know about it anyway?"

Susan gave Anne an interested look. "Who is Maureen Kelly?"

George shrugged. "Annie's first big crush. It was pretty obvious. Tall, willowy, red head, curls, big blue eyes. She was in my form."

Anne groaned. "Dammit George! Of all the things to bring up on your first meeting…"

"You mean Julian should be less embarrassed for cradle robbing?"

Julian blushed, as did Momo. George grinned and went over, giving the bushy haired woman a hug. "Hey, don't worry. Julian always had excellent taste…did he tell you about his adventures with Caroline Furber-Whitlow?"

Julian started to sputter. "H-how?"

"Oh really Julian…if you want to keep a secret, keep quiet. If you want to find out secrets, keep a big dog. And develop Slayer hearing…" She winked.

Dick laughed. "Yup…that's our George. I'm ever so glad all my indiscretions came later."

"If you say so…I'll just say Pine Hollows…"

Dick shrugged. "That wasn't indiscreet. That was the night I proposed to Jo. Very extenuating circumstances…"

George sighed. "Some things don't change…I still can't get a rise out of you. Now give me some names…"

The night had been successful as far as George was concerned. She'd met her cousins' children and significant others…she still wondered why everybody had been so surprised that she'd known about Annie's preferences…or Julian's little escapades. She grinned. And for the first time in sixty years she was patrolling in London without having to fear the Council was out to get her.

She was chasing something through the bushes of Hyde Park when a slim form appeared next to her. "We aren't supposed to hunt these, they're harmless."

The accent was American and George slowed her run. "Ah…sorry…ummm…Who are you?"

"No prob, I didn't know either. I'm Buffy. They're Wombles."

"Buffy?"

"Yeah. I blame the medication my mom was on after my birth."

George grinned. "I shouldn't quibble what with my name… So why're you here?"

"Ummm, well none of the regular London gang dared approach you. And we can't have people hunt Wombles, the Queen would be upset."

George blinked. "Why didn't they dare?"

"Because I may have described a bit too vividly how you took down those Akrothos. And Willow thinks you're awesome, but she babbles when she gets exited. And she couldn't keep up with you when you were running."

George noted that the girls beside her was short, blonde and very trim. The blonde looked up at her. "You hungry?"

"Yes…"

"Lets get a Sub or two."

"Sub? A submarine?"

"No…it's a fancy bread thing. You buy them at a sort of bakery."

"I don't have any money…"

"I do…ummm…have you Slayed anything tonight?"

"A very stupid vamp. The place seems rather empty…"

The blonde shrugged, leading her out of the park. "There's three trained slayers permanently assigned to London and we've got a bunch of enthusiastic trainees running around…"

"What are you…within the Council I mean."

"I'm Buffy Summers, the oldest living Slayer. I was called in 1996…I've been dead a couple of times, was brought back from the dead and I've stopped counting the things I've killed. I led the battle to defeat the First. I'm the leader of the Slayers and the Co-chair of the Council."

"Ah…and what would I do in the Council?"

"Provided you want to continue Slaying? Well…with you here, there's three chosen Slayers…me, Faith and you…all the rest have been created by the spell or come into their powers since then.

There's a pecking order that is established by ability to fight, lead, time spent as a Slayer…being the longest serving Slayer gives me an edge…Faith as well. But you…you're in a league of your own. You were part of the Famous Five. You defied the Council, saved the world, and you're a role model for most of the British girls." Buffy flushed. "And I recently found out what my mom meant when she called me a regular George…"

George gave the older girl an incredulous look. "You're having me on…"

"No, sorry…Willow was a huge fan of yours before she even knew you were a Slayer. In the records they just call you the Fallen Slayer…they couldn't quite do a…a Damnatio Memoriae, but they came pretty damn close…"

George snorted. "You act a lot dumber than you are, don't you?"

Buffy slowed to a walk. "You're good…yes…I do…did…I wanted to be…someone else…not the Slayer."

"Me too...I don't have to…can I…"

"Have something like a normal life? Yes and no…all of us can try…but the Slayer inside us…she wants to hunt. But we can do it in pairs at least and take care of the worst risks that way…and we've got back up, witches and doctors and psychologists. Watchers who want us to live. So we certainly try."

"H-how normal?"

"You mean children? Boyfriends? A social life?"

"Yes." George looked down at the ground, then up at the stars.

"Well, I'm afraid you'll find that your social life will be sort of limited to people you can tell the truth to. I've found that relationships with people who don't know…don't work very well. But other than that, there's no regs. You find a boy or girl you like, you can hook up. We've got plenty of Slayers who do. And of course we understand about the two H's…even if most of us tend to be less obvious about it than Faith."

"Two H's?"

"Hungry and horny. We've got plenty of prophylactics. And lots of food." Buffy's matter of fact voice made George blush.

"Oh…I see."

"The good thing about having more than one Slayer is that you can talk about it and realize that we have it all in common…and that it can be fun, but that having a significant other…makes it all a lot better. Faith got married a coupla months ago. Never thought that would happen a few years ago."

"And you?"

"I-I can you keep a secret?"

"Willow?"

Buffy gave her an astonished look. "How the hell?"

"The way you said her name, a little catch…it was how my cousin spoke about his wife and my father about my mother. And she about him, for that matter."

"You can tell when people lie? With Slayer hearing?"

"Yes…can't you?"

"No…all of us can do different things…you do know you're very good fighter?"

"You saw me fight those blue things?"

"Akrothos, yeah."

"I thought I remembered you…what was that axe you carried…it felt…"

"Awesome, I know. That's the Slayer Scythe. I'll explain later. You took down two. Okay, you would've died if Willow and me hadn't been there. But I fought one and barely won and needed back up just like you. To take out two…"

"Do we fight better when we think we're going to die? I never fought that well in my life…"

"What did you think was in there?"

"Blue demons that raped and killed women to procreate…and might use a Slayer to open a small Hellgate to bring a few more of their kind…"

Buffy blinked and looked at the dark curled slayer as they stood in the light of the fastfood store.

"You knew…everybody thought the Council lured you there…made you think they were vamps."

"They did…I was warned."

"So why did you go in?"

"It wasn't easy…I had to knock out and tie up my source, he wanted to stop me…"

"Who told you? A watcher?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Buffy grinned. "William the Bloody aka Spike?"

It was George's turn to be stunned. "H-how?"

"He's a Champion of the Light now…got soul too."

"H-he does?"

"Yeah…he had a thing for me for a bit…It's complicated. Lets go in and eat."

Willow was sitting on the bed looking at Buffy as the blonde prepared for the night.

"I think we should tell people."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I think I should kiss you senseless during the dance tomorrow. It'll be easier. Everybody will know and at the same time."

"Okay."

Buffy blinked. "What?"

"I don't mind. It'd save time and there's a couple of witches and slayers who are getting a bit…interested in me."

Buffy bristled. "Right. Kiss it is."

"I think we need to practice." Willow looked up coyly. Buffy pulled her up and kissed her. After a minute Willow was starting to see stars, her toes were curling and there were…other signs of enjoyment as well.

*Holy Goddess…this woman can kiss.*

Buffy stopped kissing. Willow made a mewling noise. "More practice?"

Willow mewled her confirmation and Buffy grasped her again. A few minutes later she lowered the redheaded witch to the bed.

The Council meeting room had been transformed into a ballroom. Slayers had been flown in from all over the world so that at least one representative of each Slayer House was present.

The evening was formal and the elder Kirrins stood looking with some amusement as numbers of young Slayers roamed the room, dressed in the modern day versions of formal wear. The few younger men looked decidedly put upon.

Of the Scooby High Council, as the Stentor had called them, so far only Rupert Giles, Faith Lehane and Xander Harris were present. The other women of the group were still dressing. Dawn Summers had volunteered to help George Kirrin dress. Julian, Dick and Annie were gleefully looking forward to seeing George in a formal dress, something she utterly despised.

General Lord Steed was seated next to Aunt Fanny and the two elders were discussing the vacuity of youth and the lack of really good sherry. They were drinking cider from champagne glasses, just like the rest of the company. Apparently Slayers and alcohol were unmixy things.

Emma Knight sat alone in one of the alcoves of the large hall. Her long elegant white dress suited her colouring and the delicate ruby necklace had been lent to her by the Dowager baroness Kirrin.

Her face calm she watched the gathering of Knowledgeable. And wondered what she would do with her life.

Dawn Summers was trying to get a mulish George Kirrin to wear a dress. The bold eyed beauty was not cooperating. Dawn had carefully chosen a deep red for her but she point black refused. She also refused the make up. And all she'd done regarding the racy err… lacy underwear was scoff.

Dawn herself was a vision in turquoise and was getting more than a little annoyed. 

"It's a dress George…not the end of the world."

"I can do something about the end of the world."

"It's a very beautiful dress and it will look wonderful on you?"

"I'd rather wear tails and tie. "

Dawn closed her eyes and prayed for patience. She needed help. Help could be had. George and Buffy had struck up a friendship of sorts, so maybe her sister could help her. After all she and Willow had been helping each other prepare. Dawn threw George, sitting clean and powdered in her new terrycloth bathrobe, a scowl. "Don't touch your hair."

George had wanted to go to the hairdressers minutes after leaving the hospital. Only the combined authority of her now much older cousins, her cousin's significant others and mostly her mother had prevented her from having it all cut off. The luxuriant loose black curls framed her sun browned face. She'd filled out a bit with the good meals and she looked less starved and her bold dark eyes and long lashes had drawn attention from several young men as she walked the streets.

She ran a hand through her hair and grinned. Dawn would be annoyed.

Dawn threw open the door to her sister's apartment and waltzed in. "BUFFY!" And then she stopped. Her sister and Willow…in their under things…very lacy tiny under things…Willow in Buffy's lap…on the couch…kissing.

Dawn squeaked, an incongruous little noise after her loud yell, but Buffy and Willow froze and then tried to disentangle themselves.

Dawn squeaked again, her mind going in circles. *Willow was on Buffy's lap and they were…kissing. Buffy sis-mom was kissing Willow sis-mom.* Willow had managed to scoot of Buffy's lap, blushing furiously and Buffy was as red as a beet as well.

"Dawn! Errr…this isn't…" Dawn backed back into the small hall, her hands flying to her mouth, eyes wide, before she flew out of the room at breakneck speed, almost tripping over the plain grey door mat.

Buffy cursed and followed her, disregarding her state of undress. Dawn was just outside the door, still wide eyed and leaning against the wall. Buffy sighed in relief and dragged her inside, closing the door.

Dawn looked at the two her face blank, her voice even and emotionless. "It's a joke right? Vengeance on me and Xand?"

"Dawn…" Buffy put a hand on Dawn's shoulder but her sister pushed it away.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY! It's not funny at all…" Dawn turned towards the door but Willow, now in a rather tatty green robe, interposed herself, resolve face in full effect. "Dawn Summers, you will stay here and listen and act like an adult. This is not a joke. I-Its anything but a joke. W-we…Buffy and I were going to go to the ball together, and show people, tonight. We're going to do everything we can to make it work, and not everything we do is about you either! Or Xander!"

Dawn looked from Buffy in her delicate green blue silk and lace underwear who was rubbing her arms in worry and Willow, looking both terrifying and terrified.

"Y-you're serious? How long?"

"Since the night of the Wombles." Willow blushed. "It was my shirt."

"Ah. Ohh! I see…" Willow blushed even more as Dawn started grinning. Buffy groaned. Suddenly Dawn turned and hugged Buffy. "I love you Buff…and its wonderful…It will be great seeing you two happy together."

Willow raised an eyebrow at Buffy who shrugged in a-what-do-I-know way.

"So you're not angry?"

"Angry? This is the best news I've had in years Buff!"

"Okay…"

"But now I need your help, George does just not want to get into her dress. And it's a wonderful dress and it would really suit her."

Buffy shrugged. "George is not even that fond of skirts, I'd say a formal dress is about as far away from what you'll get her to wear as anything. You may have better luck getting her into a Leia bikini."

The figure in the white and gold uniform walked into the building as if he owned it, the only vampire ever to cross the threshold of the Council building not a prisoner. He hadn't worn it in many years, not since the early days of the Second World War, when he had walked out of the Wardrobe in the Spare Room right into the arms of Digory Kirke, explorer, Watcher, and one time practitioner of magic.

That had taken a bit of explaining. Luckily he'd carried his papers from the government, including the tiny magical lettering that stated that yes, William Pratt, vampire, was in His Majesty's secret Service, had been in his brother's secret service and his father's secret service. Had, as matter of fact, been an agent to Her Majesty, Queen Victoria. They'd had some interesting conversations about the Old Girl over the years. And the old professor kept a most excellent wine cellar until the Council destroyed his finances when he opposed them over the Kirrin affair…which reminded him, he'd have to talk to Giles about restitution of that money to any heirs there might be. He grinned. The old man had even entrusted him with his Journals…now all he had to do was remember where he'd stowed them…

The hall fell silent around him and he did not notice, deeply sunk in his memories. The Stentor called out behind him as he uncaringly went by.

"His Grace William, the Duke of the Northern Wastes and Black Mountains of Narnia, General in Chief of the Armies of their most Righteous Majesties, the Sword of Aslan."

The hall had been noisy before, now it was so still you could hear a pin drop. He walked towards Queen Susan the Gentle, her face serene, and he felt the presence of Aslan around him as he neared her. He stopped the regulation five steps in front of her, a picture perfect performance, as it should be he had designed the greeting after all, drew his sword and held it in front of his face in salute before re-sheathing it, going down on his knee again and presenting her the weapon hilt first.

"Ever at Your service; Your Majesty."

"So formal Sir William?"

"Begging your pardon Ma'am, and I know about their Majesties, but I would not put it beyond King Peter of King Edmund to rise out of their graves to have a word with me if I ever were less than a gentleman."

Emma Knight, from the alcove where she sat alone heard the words and wondered what sort of un-gentlemanlike behaviour the High Queen of Narnia had engaged upon with the spiky haired vamp. A thought she was sure went through the minds of every man and woman in the hall.

Queen Susan laughed a tinkling silvery laugh. She tilted her head. "Do you still dance? I remember how you taught us the Viennese waltz…"

"For you ma'am, I'd dance to the ends of the earth."

Susan looked at the young man in charge of the music. He'd heard her words and laid an appropriate number on from the music library. Susan smiled. "Strauss…Shall we dance…William?"

"It would be my pleasure…Susan."

Anne Kirrin, standing in the door to the toilets, headed to the bar and ordered a stiff drink.

Buffy stood next to George in front of a large standing mirror in Dawn's apartment. Buffy wore an emerald green dress that brought out the green in her eyes, strapless and off the shoulder but with the possibility of adding a jacket. A few touches of gold accentuated the curves of her body. She looked beautiful.

George was wearing a new blue terrycloth bathrobe. She was looking mulish.

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"George…there are Commonwealth girls down there who think you're the best thing since sliced bread…"

"And they can go on thinking it while I wear slacks."

"Do you think I'm some weak female? Or Willow? Or any of he girls you've sparred with? Anne? Or Susan? They're all down there, wearing dresses."

"I don't want to."

Buffy looked at the defiant profile and the sparkling eyes…sparkling with more than anger…tears.

"Tell me why not George…"

At first the other Slayer looked rebellious, then she saw the compassionate look on Buffy's face.

"Dad…when I got…after we got along a bit better when I'd told mom and dad about…what I was…He told me that on my eighteenth birthday he'd buy me a dress…like none I'd ever seen before…and I'd wear it and be his little girl for the last time…"

Buffy nodded. "And now he can't be here and dance with you…He loved you George…he spent years trying to find a way to save you…manipulate time."

"Which caused this whole mess."

"Yes. And I doubt he would be happy to hear that when he finally succeeded in some way, you refused the gift of life."

George opened her mouth to retort. Buffy spoke first. "I've been dead and I've been ripped from heaven. You were taken from a different time, you never truly died" *well in this reality anyway* And you will not beat yourself up over something that can't be helped. Now dress up as pretty as you can and make all the boys and girls who are so inclined goggle at you in desire."

George sighed. "Oh very well…I suppose my mother wants to see me in an evening dress at least once…"

"That's the spirit. So what did Dawn get you in the way of underwear?"

George blushed.

The great hall was buzzing with dancing and gossip. Queen Susan of Narnia had so far danced four dances with Spike. Neither Willow nor Buffy had shown up, and Dawn and George were still absent as well. Dick Kirrin was grimly watching his sister drink. She was on her second whisky and it didn't look like she wanted to stop. Susan was dancing with Spike again. Julian was looking worried and Jo was near tears. Even Aunt Fanny seemed worried. They all remembered what Anne had been like before Susan. They didn't want to think what would happen to the youngest Kirrin if her lover deserted her for another.

Momo had been watching the events and decided enough was enough. She strode onto the dance floor, her silver and yellow frock floating around her like a cloud, oblivious to the looks, stares and whispers. She lightly tapped Spike on the shoulder and spoke in her soft Italian accented lilt. "May I cut in?"

Susan smiled. "I have been monopolizing Spike, haven't I?"

"Oh no Susan, I want to dance with you." Susan blinked, as did Spike.

"W-with me?"

"Oh yes. I insist as a matter of fact. Your grace, if you would excuse us? Do you prefer to lead or follow Your Majesty?"

"I really don't know…"

"Then I'll lead." The shorter, younger woman very firmly led the taller back into the dance. Spike looked after the pair in bemusement.

Momo was silent. Susan, irked by her behaviour spoke rather sharply. "Is there a reason why I can't dance with Spike?"

"Is that what you want?"

"What do you mean? He's an old friend…a good friend."

Momo was silent.

"I knew him when I was young…he's the only one left who knows about Narnia and understands…" She was silent for a minute. "Annie never believed me until Spike showed up…I know it's terrible but it felt so good to see her realize that my life had at least been as exciting as hers…" Momo's silence sat between them again. The dance ended and a new one began but Momo did not relinquish her sister in law. Susan felt a need to fill the silence. "She felt so guilty about it…but it felt so good to be Queen Susan again…it still feels good. Anne will just have to get used to it."

Momo's large eyes rested on her thoughtfully and Susan sighed. The eyes looked away and Susan was swirled round. Anne was sitting at the bar, in the sea blue dress that went with her eyes so well, her gold and silver hair limp around her bare white shoulders, and those shoulders slumped. The whisky glass went to her lips and came back empty. A look at the bartender and another glass was set before her.

"She's drinking…she never drinks…" Susan looked worried. "Why is she drinking? Momo? Please?"

"Why wouldn't she?" Momo's gaze settled on Spike for a second and then moved back to Susan's eyes, thoughtful, sorrowful, but not unkind.

"We talked about it…I teased her about her selective belief, sure, but she knows I love her…I had no evidence to show her Narnia was real…the Wardrobe doesn't work anymore…I can shoot a bow, but I could've learned that here…William was the first time I could really talk about Narnia in years…"

Susan's mouth and eyes widened. "Oh Aslan…she thinks I'm…she thinks I want William!"

Momo's eyes flickered to Anne who was finishing another whisky.

Susan struggled to get loose. "Damn it Momo! Let me go!" Momo gave her another gentle look and danced her over to the bar. Susan felt herself being released and propelled towards Anne. She walked up behind the blonde and noticed that her lover's shoulders were shaking very slightly. She put her hands on the love of her life's shoulders and leaned forward, whispering softly.

"Dance with me, my love."

Anne stiffened. "Susan?"

"William…Spike…he's a friend…no one alive remembers Narnia…It took me years to remember it was real…and to meet him…it was like touching heaven…but I forgot I've got a chance to touch heaven every day…Anne I love you…I was mean and prideful…I wanted to feel superior, for believing you…I wanted you to suffer a little bit for not believing me…For all the jokes about the lion tamer…"

Susan swallowed. "I didn't think…what it'd look like to you…I don't want to live without you…I don't love William…I love you… Annie…please?"

Anne turned around on her stool, her hair flying, stumbling to her feet. She hauled the taller woman close and kissed her fiercely. Susan tasted the whisky on her lips and tongue, smoky, tangy, a little wild. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest. Anne was always so reserved and she was not all that fond of public displays of affection either…but this felt right and good, and Aslan, she'd have to get Annie drunk again if this was how she kissed when tipsy…

Anne stopped kissing her and Susan looked at her in a daze. The shorter, younger woman stepped even closer, her blue eyes like sparkling sapphires. Anne's hands found their way into position and she started the dance. Julian and Dick were standing slack jawed, wide eyed and blushing.

Aunt Fanny looked at Momo and nodded her approval. Momo nodded back and then grabbed Julian. "Come Julio…I'll even let you lead."

Dick laughed very hard until Jo grabbed him and he had to confess he'd forgotten how to waltz.

There was short peal of bells and the stentor called out. "Miss Dawn Summers, Chief Archivist. Miss Buffy Summers, Senior Slayer and Council Chair. Miss Willow Rosenberg, Chief Wicca." There was a moment of silence. "The Right Honourable George Kirrin, Senior Slayer."

Dawn was wearing a turquoise dress and her hair was a soft cascade of brownish gold around her shoulders, a circlet set with a single large turquoise on her head. Her smile was brilliant and she made a bee line for Xander in his evening dress. He wore the carefully embroidered and enchanted eye-patch that she had made for him and that Willow had layered with extra spells. He looked debonair and handsome and she welcomed the warmth of his arms.

Buffy was wearing her emerald and gold dress, her hair pulled back in a simple style but elaborately curled at he back. Willow was in a gold lamé dress with swathes of green, her hair in a loose curled upswept do. They entered arm in arm, but they were very good friends and had done so on numerous occasions. They were probably unaware that they were doing it.

George was wearing a deep ruby red dress, strapless, leaving her slim, sun bronzed shoulders bare. George never seemed to lose her tan. Her long elegant legs were visible through the long slit in her dress and showed of the red and black stockings underneath, dark red pumps and a jet and ruby necklace finished the look. Her hair was bound with red ribbons into a short French braid tied back to her head and soft curls framed her face to land on her bare shoulders.

Julian and Dick could only stare. Aunt Fanny felt her heart glow with pride.

Anne grinned, a little too widely, whispering to Susan. "I knew George would clean up pretty."

Susan pursed her lips. "She's very pretty…but not as pretty as you." Anne was surprised as the Queen of Narnia initiated another passionate kiss but wholeheartedly participated.

George saw the scene and blinked. "Bloody hell…"

Willow and Buffy, standing atop the stairs down to the hall swallowed. "Buffy? Do you think we'll still be like that when we're their age?"

"Hmmm." Buffy turned to Willow and gave her a calculating look. "With plenty of practice…I'd think so yes." Before the red head could protest she led her down to the dance floor.

"Buffy! What are you doing?"

"Don't worry love, I'll lead."

Willow was about to protest but Buffy closed the distance between them and twirled her into the dancing couples.

His Grace William Whitefang, the Duke of the Northern Wastes and Black Mountains of Narnia, General in Chief of the Armies of their most Righteous Majesties, the Sword of Aslan, also know as Commodore Sir William Llewellyn Pratt, of her Most Britannic Majesty's Navy, also known as Agent William Pratt Frasier 00-zero, also known as Sir William Pratt, Bart., also known as William the Bloody, also known as Spike was swallowing heavily.

He knew he had a…thing…for Slayers…he knew he was love's bitch…he knew that he was dangerously loyal and monogamous for a vampire and that trying to love, to seduce another slayer was probably the dumbest thing he could ever do…and he realized that when he'd attempted to court, however ineptly, Buffy Summers she had not been the Slayer he'd really wanted… "Bugger, damn and blast."

He noted that the hall fell silent as Buffy and Willow started dancing, very close. He noticed that the proverbial pin was in fact a squeaky noise as Giles ruthlessly cleaned his glasses. And a whispered 'good lord' as the Slayer and the Wicca moved in for a kiss before resuming their dance. But the thing he really saw, smelled, tasted…was George Kirrin in a red dress.

**Full Disclaimer: **

**The used or referred to copyrighted settings are, with one exception, are: **

**Joss Whedon's Buffy verse**

**Elisabeth Beresford's **_**Wombles**_

**Sidney Newman's **_**The Avengers**_** (and the **_**New Avenger**_**s of Clemens and Fennell)**

**Enid Blyton's **_**The Famous Five**_

**C.S. Lewis **_**Chronicles of Narnia**_

**Michael Ende's **_**Momo**_**, also known as the **_**Grey Gentlemen**_** or **_**The men in Grey**_ **(**_**MOMO oder Die seltsame Geschichte von den Zeit-Dieben und von dem Kind, das den Menschen die gestohlene Zeit zurückbrachte in the original German)**_

**The last setting is only mentioned in passing as well and I'm a touch curious if people will recognize it. It might be easier now then a year ago. **

**And if you're wondering who died…well Uncle Quentin counts. **


End file.
